Together We Win
by misscynthiacamp
Summary: What if Robert did marry Lyanna Stark and they had a daughter Cassana Baratheon second of her name. However, after 3 years of marriage prince Rhaegar kidnaps her. Lyanna and Rhaegar do fall in love to which Lyanna has a bastard son Jon Snow who Eddard Stark raises as his own. Robert Baratheon then marries Cersei, who has three Lannister blonde children.


Chapter 1:

Jon Arryn was dead. Now the Baratheon royals traveled to Winterfell, so the king could personally ask the Lord Eddard Stark to be his new hand. After a months' travel to Winterfell the party arrived at the gates. The party was met by the people of Winterfell kneeling. The round king got off his horse with the help of his people and walked to his friend.

"Winterfell is yours, your grace," says Eddard Stark.

The king gestures for the people to rise to their feet. Lord Stark is the first to rise the rest follows. The carriage door opens, and a dark-haired girl steps off with the help of a king's guard. The king gestures to the girl to come near and great his friend. The young girl approaches the Stark family, and Eddard looks to the girl in awe.

"Uncle Ned," the girl says sweetly.

All the surrounding people smile at the princess, she was the daughter of Eddard Stark's sister Lyanna Stark. Eddard was glad to see his niece; he had not seen the girl since his sister has passed away.

"Take us to the crypts," ordered the king.

"We have been traveling for a month my love, surely the dead can wait," comments the queen.

Nobody says nothing, the king only looks at his second wife disapprovingly. He gestures for Eddard to lead him and his daughter to the crypts to visit the grave of Lyanna. Cassana leaves flowers to her mother and walks out of the crypts back to her uncle's wife.

"Hello, my dear, Sansa take Princes Cassana to her chamber," orders Lady Stark.

Sansa asks Cassana questions of Kingslanding and her brother Joffrey.

"If I may be bold, why are you still not married?" asked the younger girl.

"Father wishes me to marry who I wish, like he did with my mother," explains Cassana.

"I wish to marry your brother, Prince Joffrey," says Sansa.

Cassana says nothing knowing that her half-brother was a spoiled Lannister boy who only cared about himself. The boy treated his own family and servants with a foul attitude.

"Sansa leave her to rest," says the Septa.

Sansa curtsied and left Cassana to her chamber with Septa Mordane.

"It would be an honor to have you at our needle work classes, tomorrow after breakfast," says the older woman.

"Yes, I will be there, thank you for inviting me," says Cassana.

The Septa was very happy that the princess Cassana was going to join her class. After bathing and dressing in a northern style dress Cassana walked to the feast. Cassana sits with her cousins, she notices one missing.

"Where is your other brother?" she asks Sansa.

"Jon? He is not allowed he is a bastard," says Sansa.

"Sansa," says Robb warningly.

Cassana frown Jon Snow was not allowed to be in the feast because he was a bastard. Cassana stood and went out to the courtyard to see Jon with an older man talking. The older man starts to walk towards the feast but stops as he sees Cassana.

"Lyanna?" he asks in disbelief.

Cassana frown and looks to Jon for help.

"Uncle Benjen this is Princes Cassana, your niece," explains Jon.

"I am sorry my dear, I must be getting old," says Benjen.

"It is alright," answers Cassana.

"Princes Cassana why are you out here by yourself? You should be at the feast," explains Jon.

"I came to see you, Jon, I felt you were lonely I came to sit and eat with you," says Cassana.

"I will go speak with Ned," says Benjen leaving.

"You are a princess, I am a bastard," says Jon.

"I do not care you are a bastard, Stark runs through our blood we are cousins," explains Cassana.

Jon looks at the princess and gives her a small smile. Cassana goes to the feast and collect food enough for two. The two sit and eat their food only to be interrupted by Lord Tyrion Lannister.

"Cassana what are you doing sitting on the floor?" asks Tyrion.

"Sharing a meal with my cousin Jon," says Cassana.

Tyrion smiles at her, the sweet girl that although was not related to him was kind to him. The three were interrupted by the clinging of armor.

"Princess, your father and uncles are in search of you," says one of the guards.

"Excuse me," says the young girl leaving Jon and Tyrion by themselves.

Cassana walks towards the feast followed by the guard. She walks past her half-brother and his sworn shield Sandor Clegane.

"You are filthy, what were you doing eating with the pigs?" asked the blond prince.

Cassana ignored Joffrey and kept walking.

"My son has asked you a question," says queen Cersei.

"Yes, your grace, no I was eating with my cousin Jon," answers Cassana.

"The bastard of Eddard Stark," muses the queen and her son.

"Please excuse me, my father has called for me your grace," says Cassana walking off towards her father and uncles.

The queen looked towards the girl with hatred. Cersei hated the well-loved girl, Cassana was the reminder that she was not the first love to Robert but only a replacement. Robert loves Cassana more than Cersei's children and that was well known by all the people around them. Even Sandor Clegane had noticed the love the king held to his daughter, but never voiced his observation. Sandor did not blame the fat king for loving the dark-haired girl more then the little blond cunt he was forced to care for, she treated all with kindness unlike the little fucker he followed around all day.

"What a horrid girl," says Cersei.

"When I am king I will marry her to someone far from us, so we do not have to see her again," says Joffrey.

"Yes, my love," agrees Cersei.

Cassana reached her father and uncles.

"Ah there you are, what kept you?" asked Robert.

"I was stopped by Joffrey and the queen," says Cassana.

"Very well," says Robert.

"You were with Jon?" asks Eddard.

"Yes, I was, I did not leave want him to be lonely," explains Cassana.

Robert groped a serving girl and keeps drinking his wine.

"Father perhaps you should not do that, you are embarrassing the queen," says Cassana.

"You sound like a fucking Lannister!" yells Robert.

Cassana feared her father when he was drunk. The mistreatment of Cersei through Robert's behavior was one of the reasons why Cassana was hated by her step mother. She wished her father would at least grope women in private not in front of people.

Chapter 2:

The next morning Eddard and Robert go on a hunt. Cassana goes to the classes with the septa with her young cousins. Cassana did not enjoy sowing but it was expected of her to do it well, Cassana enjoyed reading even better. Her father however insisted that she needed to take classes, so she could someday be the queen. Cassana did not want to be queen, she wanted to marry a man and live in a farm away from all the politics. This was a dream she never spoke aloud to anyone, for it would be pointless to do so. After the septa dismissed the girls, Cassana goes to the training yard to see her cousins and brothers' practice.

"What are you doing here?" asks Joffrey.

"I'm simply observing the sword practice," answers Cassana.

"Why don't you go do womanly things," mocks Joffrey.

"It is usual for woman to sit and observe men and boys' practice with their sword," reasons Robb.

"I don't want her here," says Joffrey.

Cassana gets up and leaves to avoid problem with Joffrey's mother. Sandor follows the princess with his eyes, and notices Ned Starks' bastard following her.

"That was not a kind way to treat your older sister, "chastises Robb.

"I am a prince I can do as I wish," says Joffrey.

Joffrey looks at his loyal dog and smirks, "Go see to my dear sister tell me if she says anything about me," orders Joffrey.

Sandor goes in the general direction he saw Cassana walk towards. He reached the gods wood and sees Cassana and the bastard sitting on a log.

"How do you pray here?" asks Cassana.

"You just speak out loud or in your mind," says Jon.

"We don't have Weirwood trees in Kingslanding," informs Cassana.

"Do you like Kingslanding?" asks Jon.

"No, I would prefer living a noble life," says Cassana.

Sandor approaches the pair.

"The prince sent me to care for you," says Sandor.

"I am with my cousin Jon, he has a sword, you can do as you wish," says Cassana.

Sandor stay in place, ignoring the girl's words. He was going to stay and spy on her, report to the prince. Sandor did not like the idea of spying on the kind girl but alas he did what was asked of him.

Cassana kept talking to Jon about different things, like Jon joining the Night's Watch. Their conversation was interrupted by the yelling. Both Cassana and Jon stood and ran back to Winterfell to see a crowed around a small body. Bran had fallen from the tower, the measter took Bran to his room. Once the measter allowed some visitors Cassana entered the room to sit with Lady Stark. Cassana stayed beside Lady Stark for hours, until her father and uncle arrived.

The next morning, she was stopped by Lord Tyrion who was standing next to Joffrey and Sandor.

"Cassana, how is the boy?" asked Tyrion.

"The measter says that if he survived through the night it would only be a matter of time before he woke up," says Cassana.

"Have you paid you sympathies to the Starks?" Tyrion asks Joffrey.

"The boy means nothing to me, I am not found of the wailing of women," Joffrey says smiling looking at Sandor.

Tyrion slaps the boy, Cassana looks at the small man in shock. She feared that Joffrey would tell Sandor to harm his uncle. Joffrey only held his cheek and Sandor did not move.

"Say one more word I'll slap you again," threats Tyrion.

"I'm telling mother!" whines Joffrey.

Tyrion slaps Joffrey again, "You will go tell the Starks that your thoughts and prayers are at their disposal," orders Tyrion.

Joffrey leaves with his hands in his cheeks.

"Who is wailing now," retorts Tyrion.

Sandor and Tyrion chuckle, Cassana says nothing.

"The queen wishes for Lord Tyrion to eat breakfast with her and the children," says Sandor.

"Just me?" asks Tyrion with a frown.

Sandor nods.

"I will invite you…" Tyrion started to say.

"Do not worry Lord Tyrion I will go with Lady Stark and stay with her," says Cassana.

Cassana leaves the two men alone. She goes back to Bran's room to make sure that Lady Stark ate some food and rested.

Tyrion looks at the tall man, "I saw you following her yesterday, what were you doing?" he asked.

"The prince asked for me to guard his sister," says Sandor.

"You mean to spy on her, see if she spoke ill of him," says Tyrion.

Sandor does not say anything, knowing that the dwarf knew his nephew intentions.

"Does she speak of him?" asks Tyrion.

"No, my lord," answers Sandor honestly.

"She is too kind to speak ill of her brother, even if he and his mother mistreat her," says Tyrion.

Sandor says nothing, only think of the dark- haired beauty who was kind to all even if they don't deserve it.

Cassana walked to the boy's room and sat near Lady Catelyn, a maid brought breakfast for the two women. Queen Cersei walked into the room looking at the boy lying in bed.

"I am sorry I am not dressed properly your grace," says Catelyn.

"It is alright," says Cersei.

Cersei looks at the girl next to bed, Tyrion had asked her why she did not invite Cassana for breakfast. The queen knew why, she hated the girl, Cassana had her father's love while she never did.

"He is quite handsome," says Cersei.

Catelyn says nothing, and Cassana only kept reading a book.

"My first born a dark-haired beauty looked like him, before the fever took him," says Cersei.

"I did not know," says Catelyn.

"It is alright, he was buried in the crypts, Robert and I were devastated, I have never visited him in the crypts," says Cersei getting teary eyed.

Cassana remembered her infant brother, he was handsome and lively. She was five at the time and she remember the cries of her father and step mother. She also remembers that since then Cersei started to hate her, '_it should have been you,_' she had told her. Even at the age of five Cassana knew that Cersei saying it out of grief but rather hatred.

"I will pray to the mother, maybe this time she'll listen to me," says Cersei leaving the room.

Chapter 3:

Several days passed and Robert decided that they needed to go back to Kingslanding. Cassana had to leave Catelyn on her own to pack.

Cassana rode in the carriage with Sansa and Arya, Sansa spoke of all the plans she had for dresses fashioned for Kingslanding. Arya on the other hand was annoyed and bored. Sansa and Arya fought, Cassana kept reading her book.

Robert stopped the company near an inn. He and Ned would go and hunt, while the rest of the company made camp. Arya goes to play with her friend the butcher's boy. Cassana and Sansa stayed together, they walked through the camp, they spoke of the garden at Kingslanding. Sansa stopped abruptly and Cassana looked up to see Ilyn Payne.

"This is Ser Ilyn Payne, this is the royal executioner," explains Cassana.

Sansa lets out a startle yelp. Cassana looks to the armored hand to see Sandor Clegane.

"Does my dog frighten you?" asks Joffrey.

Sansa says nothing.

"Away with you dog, I will like to have a stroll with my lady," orders Joffrey.

"I'll leave you with my brother Sansa," says Cassana.

Cassana leaves and sits under a shady tree to continue to read her book. She was about done with it, when Sansa ran to her crying.

"Joffrey is hurt, Nymeria bit him," says Sansa.

Cassana collected the measter and followed Sansa to Joffrey. The measter checked the bite marks on the boy. The bite was not deep, it had been a warning bite. Joffrey was taken to his mother and the queen was angry that her son had been harmed. Robert had been called and was now sitting in a chair before his children. Joffrey was ordered to tell his mother and father what happened.

"The girl and the butcher's boy beat me with clubs, and then the girl set her wolf on me and then she took my sword and threw it in the river," says Joffrey.

"Where is the girl and the boy?" asked Robert.

"They ran," says Joffrey.

"Lord Stark is searching for Arya," informs Cassana.

"Dog you search for the boy," orders the queen.

"Your grace he us but a child," protest Cassana.

"He attacked my son," says the queen.

Cassana follows Sandor out, "Do not hurt the boy," pleas Cassana.

"I don't take orders from you, I take orders from the Lannister's," says Sandor.

"Of course, you do," says Cassana walking away from the burnt man.

Arya found and taken straight to the king and queen.

"Father why did you not take her to her father first, Lord Stark must be worried sick," reasons Cassana.

"I've sent word that I have found her," says Robert.

Lord Stark rushed to his daughter and relaxes when he sees her in Cassana's arm.

"Tell us girl what happened," orders Robert.

"Micah and I were playing with wooden clubs, and Sansa and Joffrey arrived, and Joffrey placed his word in Micah's cheek and harmed him. I did strike him with the club, but he pointed his sword at me. Nymeria thought her would hurt me so she attacked him, she only bit him a little. I took his sword and flung into the river," says Arya.

"What am I to make of this, he tells me one thing she tell me another, children fight, it is over. You let that little girl disarm you? Stark you discipline your daughter and I'll discipline my son," says Robert.

"What of the beast that savaged your son," says Cersei.

"I forgot of the wolf," says Robert.

"The direwolf was not found, your grace," says a guard.

"No, so be it," says Robert.

"We have another chained up," says Cersei.

Sansa who had been brought in by the queen yelled for her dire wolf. Cersei order Ilyn Payne to kill he wolf.

"The wolf is of the North, she deserves more than a butcher, I will do it myself," says Ned.

The queen reluctantly agreed. Cassana and Ned walked out the inn. Cassana saw Sandor walking with his horse with a body on top of his saddle.

"You lured him down," says Ned in disbelief.

"He ran… not very fast," says Sandor.

Cassana looked at the burnt man and shacked her head in disapproval. He was the Lannister's dog.

Chapter 4:

Once they arrived at Kingslanding Cassana ran to her room, she was exhausted mentally and physically. Young Arya and Sansa sobbed and fought all the way to Kingslanding. Cassana took a relaxing bath but was interrupted by a knock on her chamber door. Cassana got out of the bath and placed a bathrobe before opening the door. There stood the Lannister dog.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"Your father sent me to escort you to the feast," says Sandor.

"My father? I thought you only took orders from the Lannister'." Says Cassana.

Sandor doesn't say anything only looks down at the girl who is only wearing a bathrobe. Cassana blushed remembering she is only in a bathrobe.

"You may leave, I will go to the feast on my own," says Cassana.

"I'll wait for you out here," says Sandor.

Cassana says nothing only closes the door and gets ready for the feast. Outside Sandor waited patiently, he was angry at himself for saying that to the girl, she had only asked him not to harm the boy. Sandor was used to being spoken to with distaste but not from the dark-haired girl.

Sandor follows behind Cassana, she decided to wear the sigil of her father's house. Sandor looked at the girl she looked regal like a queen, but never once did the girl look at him nor spoke to him.

Cassana sits next to Sansa and Arya who are not speaking to each other. Joffrey walks by the girls table followed by his dog.

"He killed friend Micah," says Arya pointing at Joffrey.

"I know my dear," says Cassana.

"The Hound killed your stupid friend," says Sansa.

"Sansa my dear he was Arya's friend, a child, he should not have been killed," says Cassana.

"I hate your brother," whispers Arya for only Cassana to hear.

"Arya do not say things like so, you will get in trouble," scolds Cassana.

"When will you be married?" asked Sansa changing the topic.

"I do not know," says Cassana honestly.

"It is not proper for a princess who is of age to not be married," says Sansa.

Cassana says nothing.

"I never want to get married," says Arya.

Cassana smiles at the little girl.

"I will marry Prince Joffrey and have beautiful babies," says Sansa.

"Oh, sweet girl, not everything is about knights and princes," says Cassana.

"You are a princess," says Sansa.

"Yes, but it is not as easy as you think, we are women do we really have power in a world ran by men?" asked Cassana.

"We have power over our children," reasons Sansa.

"Yes, but soon after your children will have more children and you will be alone again," says Arya.

Unbeknown to them the prince and Sandor are listening to their conversation.

Chapter 5:

Some weeks later the Robert decided to have a tourney for the new hand. Cassana did not like tourneys to her they were boring, but she was expected to be there for the men fighting. Lord and ladies enjoyed looking at the princess, she was a beauty and available for marriage.

Cassana sits next to her father, as the men started to compete.

"When will you find a man?" asked Robert.

"I do not know father," answers Cassana.

"You need to start soon you are getting old. No man would want to marry an old woman," says Joffrey.

"Quite boy," says Robert.

Cassana ignores Joffrey and watches Ser Loras Tyrell and Ser Gregor Clegane enter the tourney area. They started to joust, Gregor's horse fell, and the mountain stood angrily. He asked his squire to give him his long sword. In anger the mountain chopped off his horse's head, all the on-looker gasp in shock.

The mountain knocks Ser Loras off his mare. The mountain was an angry man but right now he was furious, Ser Loras's was going to die. Sandor jumped in an stopped the mountain from killing the young knight. The Hound was named the winner of the tourney and was given gold for being the winner.

Later that evening Cassana sat alone in the garden and read a new book.

"Why do you always read, it is useless for women. Soon you'll be fat with child," says Joffrey.

"A princess should be educated," says Cassana.

"When I am king I will marry off to some lord that does not enjoy a smart wife," says Joffrey.

"As you wish," says Cassana getting up and leaving Joffrey and Sandor in the garden.

"I'll make sure she is miserable," Joffrey tells Sandor.

Sometime later Robert goes on a hunting trip, leaving Ned in charge of the kingdom. Robert tells Cassana that she needs to help Ned with anything he would need help in. Cassana did not understand her father's need to make her learn the role of being a ruler. She felt it was unnecessary someday she would be married off just like Joffrey had promised and she would have to run her Lord husband's household.

Ned was looking through records of the royalty blood line and noticed an interesting thing. He did not voice his finding to his niece, she was Robert's only living heir besides his brothers. Letting her know of his quest would place her in danger. Cassana only followed her uncle who led her to a blacksmith shop. There she met the boy Gendry who was about 3 years younger than herself.

"My Lord, My Lady, how can I help you?" asked Gendry.

"Do you know anything about your parents?" asked Ned.

"Lord Jon Arryn came by not long before his death and asked me the same thing. My mother was a Tavern wench, I don't remember much about her just that she had golden hair," says Gendry.

"And your father?" asks Cassana.

"I do not know my father my lady," says Gendry.

"Very well, many blessings to you," says Cassana.

Ned and Cassana left together back to the keep. Cassana wanted to ask her uncle why they had got to Flea Bottom, yet she did not ask.

Once at the keep, Ned dismissed Cassana and she left to the library to collect a new book. Ned on the other hand was speaking to the queen and telling her that he knew her children were not Robert's. Honorably he told her to take her children or he would be forced to tell the king when he came back from his hunt. The queen did not like the idea of losing power but said nothing to Ned.

Later that day, Ned sat in his study and was interrupted by a knock on the door. Ned opened the door to see Renly in a blood-soaked cloak.

"The King..." says Renly breathlessly.

With his brows frowned Ned followed Renly to the king's chambers, inside Cassana sat at her father's side.

"What had happened?" asked Ned.

"The king was struck by a boar, my lord," answered Measter Pycelle.

"I was bloody drunk," says Robert.

Cassana sobbed softly, Joffrey stood next to Cassana.

"I wish I would have taken more time to teach you how to be a man," Robert tells Joffrey.

Joffrey had teary eyes.

"Leave me to speak with Ned alone," ordered Robert.

Cassana stood up to leave.

"Cassana my dear girl, you are as beautiful as your mother, I will hate to leave you alone in a lions dean my little doe," says Robert.

"You will be fine, I will be fine," says Cassana.

She leaves the room.

Ned sat in the same chair where Cassana was sat on.

"When I die, she will be the queen of the seven kingdoms, she had heart and strategy to be a good ruler. Joffrey is but an ignorant boy, he knows nothing of ruling," says Robert.

"The court will not be happy, the Lannister's will not take that lightly, she will be the first queen without a king," says Ned.

"Yes, but fuck tradition, I want her to be the queen, her mother did not get the chance to be so," says Robert.

"Lyanna would be happy on how you raised Cassana," says Ned.

"I was a stupid man, I neglected my children and allowed Cersei to spoil Joffrey and mistreat Cassana. I was a weak man, I was never meant to be a father, but I did it for your sister," says Robert.

"Cassana is a good woman," says Ned.

"An unmarried girl, you will need to help her find a husband," says Robert.

"It will be my honor," says Ned.

"I need to write something for me," says Robert.

Ned grabbed parchment and a quill and wrote what the dying king told him to write. The king then signed and sealed the letter.

The honorable Stark left back to his study called for his most trusting guard and told him to tell his daughters' septa to tell the girl to pack and get ready to go to Winterfell.

Chapter 6:

The next morning Cassana visited her father, she held his hand as he passed away. Cersei and Joffrey left to inform the court that the king was dead. Cassana left her father's room so that measter Pycelle could prepare her father for the crypts. She went to the throne room to see Ned and some of his Northern guards talking to Cersei and Joffrey who was now sitting on the throne.

"Ser Barristan, you are the most honorable man I know, for that I wish for you to read the letter the late Robert has entrusted to me," says Ned handing Ser Barristan with a sealed letter.

"I Robert Baratheon name Cassana Baratheon second of her name the new queen of the seven kingdoms at the time of my death. Lord Eddard Stark will continue to be the hand, to support and mold Cassana to be a great leader," reads Lord Barristan.

Queen Cersei was angry she wanted her son to be king. Cassana was surprised, her father wanted her to be the queen.

"Hound take Princess Cassana to her chamber," orders Cersei.

Sandor walks towards the girl, Cassana slaps him.

"Stay away from me, do not touch me," says Cassana.

Sandor growls and lifts the princess over his shoulder. Cassana kicked and screamed. Sandor took her and dropped her on her bed. Cassana stood and started to fight Sandor slapping him again.

"This is the last time you touch me!" yells Cassana.

Sandor only stood and took the slaps. He had always had a soft spot for the girl, but she was hurt and angry.

Back in the throne Cersei asked Ser Barristan to read the letter. She then proceeded to rip the letter.

"Your grace, that was an official letter from King Robert," reasons Ser Barristan.

"It is but a paper, now you have no evidence that the girl is to be queen. I will never let that happen," says Cersei.

"The king made 3 copies of this letter and instructed me to send them to different people of the seven kingdoms," says Ned.

To this Cersei is surprised, her husband seemed to know she would not let the girl be queen.

"Arrest him for treason," orders Joffrey.

Ned's men fight off as much as they can, but they are severely outnumbered. All of Ned's men were killed and he was taken to the dungeons.

Cassana could hear the battle noises and she worried for her uncle Ned. Cassana tried to go around the Hound who was standing inside her room.

"Stay here," says Sandor.

"I don't take orders from you," says Cassana.

"You go out there the queen will kill you," says Sandor.

"My father wanted me to be queen," says Cassana.

"Little doe stay here it is safe for you here," Sandor reasons.

"That is what my father called me, they did not wait for my father's body to grow cold before Joffrey was already sitting on the throne," says Cassana.

Sandor only listened to the girl, he would not tell Joffrey what was being said. Cassana let some tears ran down her face, they were angry and frustrated tears. Sandor gave her a handkerchief, Cassana took it and wiped her tears away.

"I am sorry I slapped you," apologizes Cassana.

"It's alright little doe you were angry," says Sandor.

"Please let me see to my father," says Cassana.

"I cannot do that, sit and read your books," says Sandor.

Cassana huffed and sat and read a book. Sandor only looked at the girl who read her book, she was anxious, and he had nothing to help her relieve her worries.

That night Sandor was replaced by a king's guard, the guard stood outside the girl's door to make sure she did not leave her room.

Chapter 7:

A week passes since Robert's death and Ned Stark was still in the dungeon. Cassana had to be with a guard. Cassana was angry, she decided to go talk to Cersei.

Outside of Cersei chamber door was guarded by guards.

"Move I need to talk to Cersei," says Cassana.

The guards do not move, but Cassana ignores them and walks into the room to see Sansa speaking to Cersei.

"Sansa what are you doing here?" asks Cassana.

"I summoned her," says Cersei.

"Cersei, I need to speak with you," says Cassana dismissably.

Cassana the nice and sweet was not more, Cassana was angry.

Sansa leaves the room.

"Why was Ned Stark arrested? he only gave you a letter signed by my father," asked Cassana.

"Treason, he was plotting against me and my children," says Cersei.

"What plot would that be?" asks Cassana.

"He raised rumors that my children are not your fathers'" says Cersei.

"They do look more like Lannister than Baratheon," says Cassana.

"This is all a disgusting lie," says Cersei.

"Ned Stark would not have simply questioned the legitimacy of your children without cause, you arresting him has made me wonder if the rumors are true," says Cassana.

"And you believe that you should be queen, you are not fit to be queen, Joffrey is more equipped to be ruler," says Cersei.

"A ruler is someone who cares for his people, Joffrey does not care for nothing but a title same as you," Says Cassana.

"Yet here you are, demanding that you are given a title," retorts Cersei.

"This is me demanding that your son not be king," says Cassana.

Cersei says nothing.

"You will release Ned Stark and his daughters, let them return to Winterfell without harm, this is between me and you," says Cassana.

"That is my intension, but Ned Stark will go join the Night's Watch, Sansa on the other hand will remain her for she is promised to my son," says Cersei.

"And Arya, I have not seen her?" asks Cassana.

"She has not been seen since her father's arrest," says Cersei.

"You are saying you have lost Arya, Ned Stark is arrested, and Sansa is practically a prisoner, do you believe that the North will just stand and wait for you next move? Do you still think your son would be a good leader? All he will cause will be war, the North will remember this," says Cassana.

"We have many forces on our side, a strong military, the Northerners do not have an army," says Cersei.

"But they have strategy, and a strong leader, you only have your father," says Cassana.

Cassana did not give Cersei the opportunity to respond. Cassana left to her room and read a book on military strategy. She needed to be prepared for the war that was to come.

The next morning, Ned was led to the Great Sept of Baelor. Ned stark was forced to confess to a crime he did not commit.

"_I am Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Hand of the King. I come before you to confess my treason in the sight of gods and men. I betrayed the faith of my King and the trust of my friend Robert. I swore to protect and defend his children... but before his blood was cold, I plotted to murder his son... and tricked the king in to writing his daughter, my niece to be the queen instead of the rightful Joffrey. Let the High Septon and Baelor the Blessed bear witness to what I've said. Joffrey Baratheon... is the one true heir to the Iron Throne... by the grace of all the gods, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm," Says Ned._

Cassana was devastated to hear her uncle lie. The people yelled angrily.

"_My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch... stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa has begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women... so long as I'm your King treason shall never go unpunished! Ser Ilyn, bring me his head!_" orders Joffrey.

"What are you doing?" Cersei asks her son.

Ned Starks executed with his own family sword. Cassana saw as Sansa fainted and Sandor picked her uncles head. Cassana helped Sansa to her feet and held her as she cried. Cassana was angry at Joffrey and Cersei for letting Joffrey do as he wished.

The rest of the day was a haze, but it was interrupted by Joffrey telling Sansa to follow him. Cassana walked next to Sansa, to protect her.

"This is your father's head," says Joffrey.

"Please don't," protests Sansa.

"Look at him," orders Joffrey.

"Joffrey!" yells Cassana.

"Shut your mouth, soon I will be rid of you, and do as I wish," says Joffrey.

Sansa looks up at her father's head, "how long do I have to look?" she asks.

"As long as it pleases me," says Joffrey,

"Soon I will give you your brothers head," continues Joffrey.

"Perhaps he'll give her yours," says Cassana.

"Mother says I am to not harm a lady, Ser Meryn," says Joffrey.

Cassana was pulled back by an armored hand, Ser Meryn Trant slapped her. Cassana could feel her lip bleeding.

"Never speak to me like that, I am the King, I will do as I wish," says Joffrey.

Joffrey then leaves Sansa and Cassana behind. Cassana feels a gentle armor hand on her shoulder. Cassana turns to see Sandor with a handkerchief, like the one he had offered her not but a week ago. Sandor wipes the blood from the rightful queen's lip.

"Careful little doe, you are in a lion's den," Says Sandor.

Sandor places the handkerchief back into his armor and walked away.

"Cassana are you alright?" asks Sansa with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, dear Sansa, I am fine just a small cut," says Cassana.

Chapter 8:

A week passed and Sansa and Cassana spent their day together rarely separating from each other. Cassana was summoned to the throne room one morning while Sansa and she walked in the gardens.

Cassana followed the guard to the throne room. She stood before Joffrey who sat in the iron throne.

"As I have promised, I have found you a husband, however, my mother says that you are to stay here in the keep, I have decided to marry you to my loyal dog," says Joffrey.

"Your grace, your sister is a princess, it is improper to marry her off to a sworn shield with not title," protested Lord Varys.

"I am the King! I want my dear sister to marry the Hound," says Joffrey.

Sandor stands next to the king and looks discreetly at the girl.

"As you wish your grace," she answers.

"What of you dog, do you want a bitch to warm your bed?" asks Joffrey.

"If it pleases your grace," responds Sandor.

"Well it is said, dog you can go with you bitch and get to know her, you are to marry in two days' time," says Joffrey.

Sandor and Cassana walks out of the throne room. Sandor walked behind Cassana.

"You can walk next to me, we are to be married soon," says Cassana.

Sandor grunts, "I know my place," he says.

"Your place will be next to me, as my husband," says Cassana.

"As your dog," says Sandor.

"No as my lover, my husband, the father of my children," says Cassana.

"I am a Lannister dog, you are a princess," says Sandor.

"My title will not matter," says Cassana.

Sandor continued to walk behind Cassana, much to her dismay. Sansa sat on the bench and stood scared when she was the towering man behind her cousin.

"Don't be frightened, he will not harm you," says Cassana.

"Why were you summoned to the king?' asked Sansa.

"He has found me a husband, I will be married in two days," says Cassana.

"Who will be your husband?" asked Sansa curious.

"Sandor Clegane," answers Cassana.

Sansa looks at the burned man who was looking at their surroundings.

"Will you make my dress?" asks Cassana.

"Yes, I'd love that, but we will need fabric and silks," says Sansa excitedly.

"We will need to go into town, Sandor would you do me the honors of going with us to pick the fabric?" asks Cassana.

"Yes, your grace," says Sandor.

"Call me Cassana," she tells him.

All three go into town and collect some beautiful fabrics. Sandor could see the excitement in the girls, he wondered if it was something that girls felt when the excuse was given for a new dress. Cassana was glad that she was to marry Sandor, at least she was not marrying some lord who would treat her badly. Whatever was causing joy in the girls made Sandor glad; both girls had recently lost their fathers, and this kept their minds off all the injustice they were facing. Sandor looked at Cassana, she was beautiful, but he knew that she had a temper. He had been exposed to it the day her father died. As they walked back to the keep a young boy ran into Cassana.

"Princess Cassana, you are very beautiful," says the young boy.

The boy gave Cassana a yellow rose.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

Cassana give the little boy a hug. Cassana notice the boys hungry state and she moves to by him a pastry. She hands it to the boy, who gives her a large smile.

"Thank you, your grace," says the boy.

The people surrounded them, much to Sandor's dismay.

"Princess Cassana!" they all yelled with joy.

"I am sorry, I must return to the keep," says Cassana.

The people moved out her way with no protest.

"You are the rightful queen!" some yell.

Cassana says nothing only keeps walking to the Red Keep.

"They love you Cassana," comments Sansa.

"They love anyone who helps them," says Cassana

Sansa then left to stark making Cassana's dress, leaving Cassana and Sandor alone.

"Don't ever do that again, the people could have become aggressive," scolds Sandor.

Cassana says nothing, knowing that it was a possibility.

"He was a child, I did not think that the other people would surround us," says Cassana.

"Come, I'll lead you to your room, so you can read those books you enjoy," says Sandor.

"I know where my room is Sandor, I do not need your assistance," says Cassana.

Sandor only walked ahead of her, and Cassana quickened her pace to walk next to the towering man.

"Do you not wish to marry me?" she asked.

"King Joffrey has ordered me to marry you," says Sandor.

"Very well, you will always be the Lannister dog," says Cassana.

"That is exactly what I am, I am a killer, you are a stupid girl who only thinks of what she is to wear, if you think that I will be your loving husband I will not, if the king orders me to dispose of you I would do without question. You are alone, no one to protect you, no one to love you," says Sandor angrily.

"Thank you for clarifying all of this to this naïve girl," says Cassana walking away from the burnt man.

Sandor stood in place and saw as his future wife walked away with tears in her eyes. Sandor defeated left to his room to drink some wine and get his mind off the beautiful girl he just tore apart.

The two days seemed to have passed quicker than Cassana expected. Sansa helped Cassana dress into her beautiful simple wedding gown. Cassana felt her heart heavy she was marrying the man who she thought cared for her. Sandor also got ready in his chambers and readied his cloak to place it on the girl during the ceremony.

Joffrey walked his sister down the aisle in the sept, a cloak decorated with a stag in a crown, her fathers sigil. Sandor looked up to his bride to see her beautiful gown, the gown he had mocked her for wanting.

Joffrey removed the cloak from Cassana's shoulders, to be replaced with a cloak with the sigil of house Clegane.

"In the sight of the Seven, I hereby see you these two souls, binding them as one for eternity. Look upon one another and say the words," says the Sept.

"_Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger," Sandor and Cassana said together_

" _I am his, and he is mine, from this day, till the end of my days," says Cassana._

"I am hers, and she is mine, from this day, till the end of my days," says Sandor.

"In the sight of the Seven, I pronounce Princess Cassana of house Baratheon and Sandor of house Clegane to be husband and wife," says the Sept.

While holding hands Sandor and Cassana walked down the alter and walked out of the sept to the feast. The feast was small only lords and ladies were invited, Sandor and Cassana received some gifts.

"It is time for the bedding ceremony!" yells Joffrey.

"I do not think that is necessary," says Cersei.

"Nonsense I wan to see my dog fuck his bitch," says Joffrey.

Men stated to pull on Cassana who tried to fight them away.

"STOP! I can undress my wife well enough, let go of her!" yelled Sandor.

Sandor flung Cassana over his shoulder and walked to the chamber they would both be sharing for now on.

Chapter 9:

"Put me down," says Cassana.

Sandor ignored her and kept walking.

"I remember telling you to never touch me again," says Cassana.

"Aye, but now I am your husband, now we must consummate the marriage," says Sandor.

He felt the girl tense, as he reminded her of the upcoming event. They entered the room and Sandor carefully placed the girl on the bed.

"Did your septa ever tell you of this day?" asked Sandor.

"She told me to lay and let my husband have his way with me, it is my duty to please my husband," says Cassana.

Sandor looked at the girl, he had not consumed any wine that day.

"You hate me," says Cassana.

"No little doe I don't hate you," he says.

"But you said such hateful things," she says.

"I was angry, I am sorry," he apologizes.

"Will you bed me?" she asks.

"Yes," he answers.

Sandor starts to remove of his clothing, Cassana removed her gown carefully.

"Sandor please kiss me," she tells him.

"You wish for the Lannister dog to kiss you?" he asks.

"No I wish to kiss my husband," she responds.

Sandor walks to her and kisses her lips. The rest of their clothing is removed leaving both bare. The pair kissed passionately, Cassana held onto the burned man. Sandor moved his calloused hands to her womanhood. Cassana separated her lips from his and looks at the man with questioning eyes.

"I will give you pleasure wife," he says.

Sandor continues his ministration causing the dark-haired girl to moan and dig her nails into his back. Cassana could feel Sandor's manhood press against her thighs. Without thinking Cassana ran a hand down her husband's chest towards the hard appendage who stood at attention. She took his cock in her hand not knowing what to do she looked to Sandor who had his eyes closed. Sensing her hesitance Sandor placed his large hand over her small one and moved her hand to pump him. After several pumps Sandor growled and removed her delicate hands from his cock.

"I will take you maidenhead, it might hurt, little doe," says Sandor.

Cassana only looked into his eyes and bit her lips, her nerves were on edge and she wanted to feel him, even if she did not know anything about this carnal need. Sandor seemed to know what he was doing, she only prayed that he would not harm her. Sandor took is cock and inserted it into the girl. Cassana froze feeling the big cock ripping her maidenhead. Tears ran down her face, Sandor kissed the tears away. Cassana was to nervous to notice the out of character demonstration the man over her had shown her. Cassana leaned up to kiss Sandor, she placed her hand delicately to Sandor burned side of his face. Sandor closed his eyes and soaked the tender felling of the girl beneath him. Sandor intertwined his fingers with Cassana other hand as he started to move slowly. Cassana moved her hand from Sandro's face and placed it on his back. She could feel his muscles move beneath her hand, as his thrust began to be faster. All the pain she once felt vanished and she now felt pleasure.

"SANDOR," she yelled out and kissed him.

Sandor only grunted and kissed her back. Cassana was the first to orgasm, soon after Sandor followed spilling his seed into her womb. Sandor gave the girl one more kiss and moved opposite of the girl.

"Thank you for being gentle," says Cassana softly.

"Rest little doe," says Sandor.

Cassana cuddled up to Sandor chest, Sandor knew he would soon grow used to the feeling of the girl pressed against him. Sandor's chest tightened, he had feeling for the girl.

The next morning Sandor woke up to the feeling lips kissing his chest.

"I thought you did not like me touching you," says Sandor sleepily.

"That was before you were my husband," responds Cassana.

"You want my cock so soon?" he asked bluntly.

Cassana blushed.

Sandor moved to see her naked body, it was littered with love bites. Her thighs were stained with her maiden blood.

"I will not touch you," says Sandor.

Cassana took a hold of his forearm.

"I wish for you to touch me," she says.

"I will not touch you till tonight, you will be sore once you rise for the day, taking you so soon after will make you hurt more," says Sandor.

Cassana relaxed at his words, she pulled his face towards hers and kissed him.

"I best get up and get ready to guard your cunt brother," says Sandor.

Sandor kissed Cassana's forehead. Cassana also got off the bed but did not expect the pain that was awaiting her.

"Gods," she says.

"Told you little doe," he said with a smirk.

Sandor moved to help her sit on a chair not far form the bed. Sandor then moved to ready a bath for his wife.

"You look beautiful," he says once the bath was filled.

Sandor led Cassana into the bath tub. The warm water was painful against Cassana womanhood. Sandor placed all she needed next to her.

"I will tell you maid to bring you breakfast," he says leaning down to kiss the crown of her head.

"Sandor… Thank you," says Cassana.

Sandor smiled as he walked out their chamber. He was happy and satisfied, but he had to mask it so that the little prick Joffrey could not see his happiness. Once he told the made to take his wife breakfast, he ran into Sansa who eyed him wearily.

"Don't worry girl, Cassana is in our chamber, go join her for breakfast," Sandor says softly.

Sansa was surprised by the burnt man's tenderness. She did not say anything only smiled at him and walked to the direction he had came from. Sandor also smiled. Sansa reached her friends chamber, to see Cersei standing inside the room. Cersei had gone personally to see that Cassana's marriage was consummated. Sansa could see that her cousin was embarrassed to talked about her wedding night to her step mother. Once Cersei left, Cassana's maid took the bloodied sheets and the girl had breakfast.

"The Hound told me to come join you for breakfast," explained Sansa.

"That is odd," comments Cassana.

"Perhaps he loves you," says Sansa.

"He is kind," says Cassana.

"Did it hurt?" asked Sansa.

"For a while, he was gentle," says Cassana.

"You are lucky, I do not think that Joffrey would spear me suck kindness when we are to have our wedding night," says Sansa.

"I will help you be removed from this arrangement," promises Cassana.

Sansa held Cassana hand and smiled sadly at her cousin. After breakfast Sansa and Cassana walked through the gardens but they were interrupted by Joffrey.

"I had hoped you would not be able to walk for day; did you enjoy being fucked like the bitch you are?" asked Joffrey.

Cassana says nothing, Sandor looks at her from behind Joffrey. Joffrey smirks.

"Come dog I command you to tell me every detail of you fucking my sister bloody," says Joffrey.

Sandor looks menacingly to the king, Joffrey swallows nervously instantly regretting asking the Hound about his wedding night. Without any other words Joffrey continue walking and Sandor simply followed the boy king, but not without giving Cassana a kiss on her forehead.

Chapter 10:

Lord Tyrion had arrived as the hand of the king while his father was fighting against Robb Stark. He told Cersei that father was not happy at her and Joffrey for executing Ned Stark and marring off Cassana to the Hound.

"There is nothing I can do, they have consummated the marriage," she says.

"Cassana and the Hound, what was Joffrey thinking?" asked Tyrion.

"I advised him to marry her off to Loras Tyrell, but he said he wanted her to suffer," says Cersei.

"Is she suffering? For your sake and Joffrey's, she better not be in danger or you will be placed father's anger," says Tyrion.

"Why does father care for the stupid girl?" asks Cersei.

"Stupid? She is well educated, the smartest woman here in Kingslanding, and now that your idiot son has married her to the hound the most protected," says Tyrion.

"The hound is loyal to our family," says Cersei.

"He is a married man, that breaks his oath to us, he is now loyal to Cassana, as you should have been when Robert named her the queen," says Tyrion.

"How did you know of that?" asked Cersei.

"Father receive a copy of the letter, three were sent to various lords of the Seven kingdoms, people are rallying for the rightful queen to take the throne," explains Tyrion.

"That will never happen, Joffrey is king, she is a woman married to the Lannister dog," says Cersei.

"We'll see," says Tyrion.

Tyrion leaves Cersei and he goes to talk with Cassana. Bronn his sells word follows him.

"Lord Tyrion you are back from the wall," she says with a smile.

"Marriage looks good on you dear," he says.

"Thank you," she says.

"I am hoping the hound is treating you right?" asked Tyrion.

"Yes, he is a kind husband," she answers.

"How is Sansa? How has Joffrey been treating her?" asked Tyrion.

"Well he ordered her father to be executed and then took her to see his head on a pike," says Cassana.

"I imagine she is devastated, how are you? You have also lost your father," asked Tyrion.

"Everything has changed, things feel different," says Cassana.

"You and Sansa are very strong, now where is my nephew?" asked Tyrion.

"He is in the Throne room," says Cassana.

Tyrion and Cassana walk to the throne room, but before they enter they hear crying. They open the door to see Meryn beating Sansa.

"What is the meaning of this? What type of knight beats a defenseless girl?" asks Tyrion.

Cassana runs to Sansa.

"The type that does as his king commands… imp," says Meryn.

Cassana helps Sansa on her feet and moves her dress to protect her modesty, but Meryn grabs her arm harshly and pulls her away from the crying girl. Sandor seeing the event abandons his stance next to the king and goes up to Meryn and punches him in the face.

"Don't touch my wife," says Sandor.

"Bronn if Ser Meryn touches Cassana or Sansa kill him," says Tyrion.

"With pleasure I'm sure the hound would like to have a go at him too," says Bronn.

"Why are you doing this?" asks Tyrion.

"I can do what I wish, I am the King!" yells Joffrey.

"You are on the throne because your mother sat you there," responds Tyrion.

"This is my right, I am Robert Baratheon's heir, his first son," says Joffrey.

Sandor removes his white cloak and covers Sansa. Cassana leads Sansa out of the throne room. Sandor looks as his wife walks off with her cousin.

"What king of son mistreats his sister and his future wife?" asks Tyrion.

"Cassana asked for it, she walks around the keep as if she were queen," says Joffrey.

"According to a letter your grandfather from you father, she is the queen," says Tyrion.

"It is treason to speak to your king like this," says Meryn.

Before Bronn can get near Meryn, Sandor punches again. Joffrey did not say anything.

"Clegane go see to your wife," says Tyrion.

Sandor leaves the throne room and goes after his wife. He finds her outside of Sansa's room.

"Is she okay?" asks Sandor.

"She had bruises on her abdomen, but she asked me to leave her alone," says Cassana.

"Her brother is marching to Kingslanding with an army," says Sandor.

"I know," says Cassana.

"Come let's go to our chamber," says Sandor.

The couple go to their room and once the door is closed Sandor picks Cassana up bridal style and he leads her to their bed.

"Thank you for standing up for us love," says Cassana.

"Your beautiful," says Sandor.

Cassana pulls Sandor over her and kisses him.

"Careful, I'll hurt you with my armor on," says Sandor.

"Don't care," says Cassana pulling Sandor in for another kiss.

Sandor removed his armor and his undergarment. He then moved to remove Cassana's dress and undergarments. He then proceeded to kiss her and he started to kiss his way down all the way to her womanhood.

"Sandor?" asked Cassana nervously.

"I want to taste you," says Sandor.

He started to suck on her clit, Cassana squirmed beneath him. Wanting more Cassana placed her hand on Sandor's head pushing him down onto her womanhood. Sandor groaned as he felt his hair being pulled.

"Sandor please, I need you," says Cassana.

Sandor grins up at his wife.

"We have only done this a couple of time and already you are obsessed with my cock," he says.

"Shut up and give me your cock," says Cassana exasperated.

"Whatever my grace desires," mocks Sandor.

Cassana grabs his cock and give it a squeeze.

"Just fuck me already," demands Cassana.

Sandor lets out a deep growl.

"Fuck woman, you are an enchantress," says Sandor.

"But you enjoy it," she says.

"That I do," says Sandor.

Sandor enters Cassandra and they both let out a sigh of relief. They both needed relief, Cassana kissed him passionately as he thrusted in a fast rhythm. Cassana wrapped her legs around Sandor's hips. She noticed that this allowed his cock to go deeper inside her.

"Sandor," she says breathlessly.

Sandor kept thrusting and sucking on her collarbone.

"Mmmh, I love you!" Cassana cried out as she came.

Sandor moans into her chest as he feels her climax, reaching his own his thrusts slow as he feels his seed spilling again inside her womb. Once he is all spilled he kisses her lips and moves to the spot next to her. Their chests rising and falling rapidly, Sandor reaches out and taker Cassana's hand into his large one.

"Did you mean it?" he asks.

"Yes, I love you Sandor, you are my husband," she tells him.

"I love you as well," he says.

"I am quite tired," she says.

"Of course, you are I wore you out," he says.

"Shut up and kiss me," she demands.

Sandor kisses her, and she sight happily. In a matter of minutes, she is asleep, Sandor pulls her naked body next to his.

Chapter 11:

Tyrion arranged to send Myrcella to Dorne to protect her. Cersei was angry, but deep down she knew she had to do it. Today was the day that they would say goodbye to Myrcella at the docks.

Sansa and Cassana stood together and as they said their goodbye to the little Myrcella. Tommen cried for his sister leaving.

"Stop crying, men don't cry," says Joffrey

"You cried when the wolf bit you," says Sansa.

Cassana looks at Sansa worriedly. Joffrey looked menacingly at Sansa.

"What Lady Sansa meant was that all men cry, and there is nothing wrong with crying, men are not made of steel," says Cassana.

"Your right," responds Joffrey.

Once Myrcella boat was out of sight they all walked to the party started to head to the Red Keep. Sansa and Cassana walked near Tyrion. Someone throws a big cow dung to Joffrey's face.

"Find who did that and kill them, kill them all!" yelled Joffrey.

Sandor picked up the boy king and placed him inside the gates of the keep. Meanwhile Cassana and Sansa were taken to by 6 men. Two held Sansa while the remaining four held Cassana down. One started to undo is pants. Cassana tried to fight off the men.

"I have never taken royalty cunt before, I bet its is tight and wet," says the man ready to insert his cock inside Cassana.

"Stop don't please!" begged Cassana.

After Sandor had left Joffrey with his guard he went to see if Cassana had been alright, he could not see her.

"Clegane, I cannot find Sansa or Cassana," says Tyrion.

Sandor takes out his axe and runs to look for his wife and her cousin. He hears the beautiful voice of his wife begging someone to stop. Sandor ran towards the noise, when he noticed the men holding his wife he was red. Killing the man who was positioning himself between Cassana legs with a swift movement of his axe. He then moved to kill the rest of them. After all, six were dead did he turn to see Sansa holding the shacking body of his wife.

"Your alright little doe," says Sandor before lifting his wife in a bridal style and walking behind Sansa to the Keep.

Tyrion waited by the gate and her saw Sandor caring Cassana.

"Thank you, Clegane," says Tyrion.

"I didn't do it for you," responds Sandor taking Cassana to their chamber.

Once in the safety of their room, Sandor places Cassana on their bed and asks: "Did they hurt you little doe?"

"They we going to rape me," she says

Sandor get angry he knew what they were about to do, but hearing her say it with fear and sadness, made him want to bring those fuckers back to life so her could give them a slow painful death.

"I'm sorry," says Cassana.

"I killed those cunts they will never lay a hand on you, from now on I want you to stay in the keep and close to me," he says.

"I love you," says Cassana.

"I love you too, and I will never let anyone take you or harm you," he promises.

Cassana leans in and gives Sandor a sweet kiss. The couple were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sandor opens the door to see Tyrion and his guard Bronn.

"I came to see if Cassana was well." Says Tyrion.

Sandor goes outside with the men and closes the door behind him, so his wife does not hear their conversation.

"You mean you came to see if those fuckers had their way with her and now she is carrying their bastard in her belly," says Sandor.

"I am not my sister, I care for Cassana" says Tyrion.

"She is shaken up, those fuckers would have torn her apart and left her for dead," says Sandor.

"May I speak with her?" asks Tyrion.

"Don't upset her with you questions," warns Sandor.

Sandor opens the door and Tyrion and Bronn walk in.

"How are you?' asks Tyrion.

"I am tired, shaken up, Sansa was scared as well," says Cassana.

"Yes, but she only had some minor scrapes and bruises," says Tyrion.

"I apologize lord Tyrion, but I am tired, and I wish to rest," says Cassana.

"Yes of course, we leave to let you rest," says Tyrion walking out of the room with Bronn following behind him.

Sandor closes the door, Cassana lays down on the bed, Sandor soon follows removing his armor and boots. The event had tired Cassana and they both fell asleep holding hands.

Chapter 12:

The next morning Cassana was heading to Sansa's room but before she could knock on her door she heard sobbing. Cassana opens the door to see Sansa cutting a spot of blood form her mattress.

"Sansa it's alright, it is just your moonblood" says Cassana.

"I can now have Joffrey's babies," sobs Sansa.

Cassana froze knowing Sansa's fear.

"Help me flip it over," instructed Cassana.

Both Sansa and Cassana start to slip the mattress but get frozen when they hear footsteps, a maid stands at the door.

"You did not see anything, do not tell anyone what you saw, or there will be consequences," orders Cassana.

The maid runs off, Sansa and Cassana continue to try and flip the mattress. However, Sandor is passing by lady Sansa's room when he sees his wife and her cousin trying to flip a blood-stained mattress.

"What are you doing?" asked Sandor.

"We are doing nothing, go to Joffrey," says Cassana.

"Seems like the girl has gotten her moonblood," comments Sandor.

"Please don't tell the queen," begs Sansa.

"I must tell her, you will be queen soon as you once wanted," says Sandor.

"Sandor please you cannot tell the queen, you know Joffrey is not kind to Sansa," says Cassana.

Sandor ignores his wife and goes to the queen.

"Your grace, Lady Sansa has gotten her moonblood this morning saw her trying to clean up the mess," says Sandor.

"I will send for her later," says Cersei.

Sandor bows and goes back to Joffrey.

Sansa is summoned by the queen and Cassana goes to her room, she decides to read. When the sun was set Sandor returns to his room but notices that Cassana does not acknowledge his presence.

"You're not talking to me, woman you know that it is my duty to tell the queen any information," says Sandor.

"What about your duty to me?" asks Cassana.

"I fuck you every night, I hold you as you sleep, I saved you from being raped. I believe I have done right by you," says Sandor.

"Sandor, Sansa is in danger if she marries Joffrey he will find a way to harm her, she has been beaten in front of court, and you did nothing," says Cassana.

"I told you woman I only take orders from the Lannister," says Sandor.

"Then go fuck a Lannister, got out of here you're a killer, I don't want to see you," says Cassana.

"Aye I am a killer," says Sandor.

Cassana already has her back to him, he gabs both her arms and pushes her against a wall.

"Look at me, LOOK AT ME. You are surrounded by killers, your father and uncle were killers, your husband is a killer, our sons will be killers someday, you need to get used to looking at killers!" yells Sandor.

"I will never bear your children you are a monster, a Lannister dog!" yells Cassana.

Sandor lets go of Cassana and starts to head towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asks Cassana concerned.

"To fuck a whore, since my wife won't spread her legs for me tonight," says Sandor.

Sandor walks out of the door, but instead of going to the brothel he goes to the gardens to just think. Sandor angrily punches a wall, gaining cut on his knuckles.

Why had he been an idiot?

He should have kept walking or helped them flip the mattress. Instead her told the queen even after they had begged him not to. Sandor was hurt by Cassana's words. He knew he was the Lannister's dog, but he didn't like those words leaving his beautiful wife's lips. She called him a monster, a dog, and killer. Sure, he had been called those things but never from his little doe. After many hours in the gardens Sandor decided to go back to his room.

Sandor walked into their bedroom and sees Cassana wrapped in their marriage cloak, and he could tell she had been crying. Sandor leans down and kisses her cheek. He removes his armor and boots, and carefully lays down next to Cassana.

Sandor wakes up to find that Cassana had been gone for a while. Sandor sighs and gets dress and ready for a day next to Joffrey.

Chapter 13

News had spread Stannis Baratheon was coming to Kingslanding for war. Cassana spent her day with Sansa or Tyrion, much to Sandor's dismay. Sandor was tired of not being acknowledge or spoken to by his wife.

"Come on woman you need to speak with me, I'm your husband," says Sandor.

Cassana doesn't say anything. Instead she leaves the room and goes with Tyrion to ask for his advice.

"You are still not talking to your hound?" asks Tyrion.

"He went off to the brothel and fucked a whore," says Cassana.

"Bronn was in the brothel and he said he did not see your giant dog," reasons Tyrion.

"He said he was, I waited up for him," says Cassana.

"You love him, you can't stay away from him, soon you'll be begging for his cock," says Tyrion with a smirk.

"I'd say it would be sooner, seeing as the girl been tired lately, she is carrying his pup or is missing his cock," says Bronn.

"I've noticed it too my lady," says Podrick.

"You should go to the measter Cassana," says Tyrion.

After leaving the three men she decides to go to the Measter Pycelle. She had not mentioned it to anyone but her breast were tender, something she had not experienced before. Measter Pycelle confirms that she is in fact pregnant.

Cassana goes to her room and read a book. About two hours later Sandor walks in and sees her reading near the window.

"I'm pregnant," says Cassana.

Sandor turns to look at her, "What?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"Did you go to the measter?" asks Sandor.

"Yes, Measter Pycelle confirmed," says Cassana.

"Good," he says simply.

"I need you to stay safe tomorrow," says Cassana.

"Why?" asks Sandor.

"Because I love you," she answers.

"I thought you had said you would never have my child," says Sandor.

"I want Sandor Clegane's child not the hound's," says Cassana.

"I am the hound, you are better off if I die tomorrow girl," says Sandor.

"Stop saying that, I love you," she says.

"I love you too," he says.

"Sandor, I need to ask you something, did you fuck a whore the day we fought?" she asked.

"No little doe, I went to the gardens and punched some statues nearly broke my hand," he admits.

"I love you Sandor," she says.

"I love you my little doe," he says.

Sandor kneels and kisses her non-existent bump.

"I'll be safe little doe, come back to you and the babe," he promises.

Chapter 14:

Three days later the men and women were preparing for the bells to ring to start fighting for the city. The ladies were to go to Cersei's room.

Cassana and Sansa were walking towards Cersei's chambers with the other women, but Joffrey spotted Sansa and called her over. Joffrey stood before Sansa and Cassana with his guards and Sandor behind him.

"Look at got a new sword his name is heart eater (Right? IDK), I want you to kiss it for good luck," demands Joffrey.

"Your grace, will you be joining your men in battle?" asked Sansa.

"I do not discuss warfare with women," says Joffrey.

"Oh, so stupid of course you will, my brother rides in the frontlines with his men, he goes where the battle is the most dangerous," says Sansa.

Joffrey looks back at his guards.

"When I kill your brother, I will make you kiss my sword with his blood still on it, "says Joffrey.

Sansa looked to Joffrey with teary eyes, believing his sinister words.

"KISS IT!" demanded Joffrey.

Sansa bends and kisses Joffrey's new sword.

"Leave us!" yells Joffrey.

The guards leave immediately, Sandor and Cassana leave slowly to make sure that Sansa is not hurt. Once they reach an empty hallway Cassana stops to look at the Sandor in armor.

"I'm not kissing your sword for good luck," says Cassana.

Cassana laughs and pushes Sandor's shoulder. Sandor drops to his knees and kisses Cassana's belly.

"I love you both," Says Cassana.

"I love you and the babe," says Sandor.

Sandor stands up and giving Cassana a kiss just as the bells rang.

"Go to the Queen's chambers, you have the dagger I gave you?" asks Sandor.

"Yes," answers Cassana lifting up her skirt showing him the weapon.

"Please stay safe," says Cassana.

"I will, take care of yourself" says Sandor.

Cassana gives him a kiss on his burned cheek. She then leaves to go with Sansa.

Once in Cersei's chambers the women sat and chatted about different things.

"Cassana come here," called out Cersei.

Cassana walks towards her, Sansa not far away.

"You are glowing, Measter Pycelle told me you were with child," says Cersei.

"Yes, I am," says Cassana.

"Gods I hope it is not as hideous as its father," says Cersei.

Cassana's jaw tightened.

"Oh, you love him, pity my son hoped that you would be scared of him, he should have married you off to Gregor instead," says Cersei.

Cassana doesn't say anything, but Cersei hands her a wine goblet.

"Your grace she mustn't," says Sansa.

Cersei looks from Cassana to Sansa.

"Then you drink," says Cersei.

Sansa take the wine goblet and drinks it.

"Always love your child more than it's father," says Cersei.

"I will love Joffrey all the same," says Sansa.

"You are both just perfect, aren't you?" Cersei asks rhetorically.

"We are not perfect your grace," says Sansa.

"Cassana is loved by many, her father loved her, my brother Tyrion loves her, the people love her, her ugly husband loves her and soon her child will love her as well," says Cersei.

"I loved you once, as a child, you were beautiful you still are, but I was glad when you married my father. You however, have always hated me," says Cassana.

"I hate you because Robert always reminded me that you were Lyanna Stark's child. I prayed for your death, but instead my first son died," says Cersei.

"Who would wish ill on a child or any person?" asks Cassana.

"Someone powerful," says Cersei.

"Someone twisted and evil," says Cassana.

"You know why Ser Ilyn is here?" asks Cersei with a smirk.

"Of course, I do, if we are invaded he will kill all of us, so Stannis's men don't et to take any of us," answered Cassana.

"But I will order you to stay alive so that Stannis's men can fuck that child out of you," says Cersei.

Cassana says nothing then Lancel Lannister arrives and tells the queen that the Blackwater shore was set on fire.

"Where is Joffrey?" asks Cersei.

"He is in the rampart with Lord Tyrion, your grace," says Lancel.

"Get him and take him to his chambers," says Cersei.

"Bring him here? But your grace he is good for morel," says Lancel.

"No, not here you want him to be mocked as a coward?" asks Cersei.

"Your grace a king should be with his men," protest Lancel.

"What did I say," says Cersei.

"Of course, you grace," says Lancel leaving.

Lancel goes to Joffrey and takes him to his chamber. Cassana and Sansa decides to leave once the queen leaves, to be safe from Ilyn Payne.

Inside Cassana's room they both let out a sight of relief.

"I was waiting for you," says a man in the room.

Cassana turns with her dagger ready to attack the intruder only to see her husband sitting in their bed.

"Sandor? What are you doing here?" asked Cassana.

"We're leaving," says Sandor simply.

"Where are we going?" asked Cassana.

"Somewhere that isn't burning, North may be, could be," he responds.

"Uncle Stannis is here, he can help," says Cassana.

"There is fire outside the gates," says Sandor.

"What of the king?" asks Sansa.

"Fuck the king he can die well enough on his own, the city is lost," says Sandor.

"Sansa come with us, Joffrey will harm you," says Cassana.

"Stannis will win and will take me to my mother and brother," says Sansa.

"Are you sure?" asks Cassana.

"Yes," says Sansa.

Cassana looks at Sandor.

"Go to your room and bar the door, be safe," says Cassana.

Sandor packed supplies for the journey. Cassana collected gold and trinkets she could sell. Also taking extra clothing for both. Sandor decides that it would be safer and faster to only take his horse, stranger. And on top of the black stallion they rode out of Kingslanding, leaving the green flames behind.

Chapter 15:

Once Sandor deemed it safe to stop, they gave water to stranger and ate a piece of dried meat.

"Are you feeling good?" asks Sandor.

"Yes, my backside is a bit soar from the riding," says Cassana.

"We will stay at an inn for one night and keep traveling," says Sandor.

"Where will we go?" asks Cassana.

"We need to get away from your brother, we can go to Bravos," says Sandor.

"We can go tot the Castle Black with my cousin Jon is there, we can stay for a bit go to Bravos," says Cassana.

"We'll figure it out, come little doe we must keep riding if you want a soft bed to sleep in," says Sandor.

Sandor lifts Cassana onto Stranger and climbs on behind her. Before nightfall Sandor and Cassana reach an inn. Leaving Stranger in the stables they both walk inside.

"What can I do you for?" asks an elderly inn keeper.

"One room for the night," says Sandor.

"Here, go on up, I'll send dinner up and ready a bath for you both. That will be five golden dragons," says the inn keeper.

Sandor and Cassana go to their room.

"Sit, rest, I'm going to see what I hear about the North," says Sandor.

Cassana sat an removed her boots/ there is a knock on the door Cassana opens it and a young girl enters carrying a tray with various food.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

The girl leaves the tray on a table.

"I will bring you the bath water, so you can wash up, m'lady," says the girl.

"Yes, thank you may dear," says Cassana.

The girl leaves and Cassana remove her riding cloak. Several minutes later Sandor returns and removes his armor and goes to the food.

"Come and eat little doe," says Sandor.

They both sit and eat their supper in silence. There is a knock at the door again. Sandor opens the door and the young girl stand with a bucket.

"I brought you water to bathe m'lord," says the girl.

"I'm not lord," says Sandor.

The girl rapidly empties the water inside the bath tub.

"I'll be back to clean the tub and bring another for you m'lord," says the girl.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

The girl leaves and Sandor closes the door.

"You bather first," says Sandor.

Cassana removes her dress and goes into the tub. Sandor gives her the oils that were in the room. Cassana felt her soar body relax and Sandor decided to wash her hair.

"What news did you hear?" asks Cassana.

"Robb Stark and his mother are in Riverrun for Lord Tully's funeral," says Sandor.

"Will we go to Riverrun?" asks Cassana.

"I don't know," says Sandor.

Cassana finished her bath and changes into a night dress. The girl cleaned the tub and place new water. Sandor enters the bath and bathes. Once done he gets out of the bath and changes into clean trousers and a shirt. He sits next to his wife and waits for the girl to clean the tub. Once the young girl cleans and leaves Sandor locks the door. Bothe exhausted they lay in bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 16:

The next morning the pair rode until the sun started to set.

"We'll set up camp here," says Sandor.

Sandor tied up Stranger, and Cassana placed the bedroll near the a small fire Sandor had built. They ate a small piece of dried meat and went to bed exhausted.

The next morning, they packed everything up and tied up to Stranger's saddle. They rode until midday, Sandor and Cassana sat on a log and rested.

"Look what we have here a pretty lass," says a man.

Sandor and Cassana stand and look at the stranger, only to see he had five more companions.

"Fuck off," says Sandor.

"You're the Hound, we are the brotherhood without banners," says one of the men.

Sandor unsheathe his sword and gets ready to protect his wife and child. All the men had their weapons ready, they all started to fight but one man grabbed Cassana and placed a knife to her throat.

"Stop! Or I'll kill the lass," says a man.

Cassana stood frozen only looking towards her husband who dropped his sword in surrender.

"Tie him up, we must take him and her with us," says the man behind Cassana.

Sandor was tied, and a sack was placed on his head, Cassana was also tied and placed on a horse next to Sandor. They traveled several miles and stopped at what seemed like a tavern. Both Cassana and Sandor were taken inside the tavern.

"We brought you something you might like my lord," says a man.

"How does one subdue a large man such as this?" asked a long-haired man.

"You press a knife to his pretty companion," says the man.

Sandor hearing Cassana mentioned started to move to escape the men's grips. They removed the sack off Sandor's head.

"Ah but this is not a man this is the hound!" says the long-haired man.

"Thoros what the fuck are you doing here?" asks Sandor.

"I'm fighting a war just as you," says Thoros.

Sandor looked at Cassana to make sure that she was alright. Thoros followed Sandor line of sight, he recognized the girl as Cassana.

"Princess Cassana, I see you are traveling with her husband," says Thoros.

"Let her go damn you," says Sandor.

Thoros nodded and the men let Cassana go. A small figure started to leave the tavern, but both Cassana and Sandor got a glimpse of the person's face.

"What are you doing with the Stark bitch?" asked Sandor.

Cassana and Thoros paused and looked at Sandor in shock.

"Sandor," scolded Cassana.

"Come here girl, are you really a Stark?" asked Thoros.

"I am," says Arya.

"Oh, Arya I was worried about you," says Cassana.

Cassana and Arya share a hug.

"You got married to the hound?" asked Arya.

"Yes, my dear, Joffrey arranged it," says Cassana.

Cassana turned to look at Sandor who was pulling on the ropes that had him tied.

"Please untie my husband," pleads Cassana.

"He will need to be put on trial for his crimes," says Thoros.

"What crimes?" asks Cassana.

"He has wrongfully killed many," says Thoros.

"So, have you and every man in this room, will you place everyone in trial for that reason?" asks Cassana.

"Cassana it is alright little doe," says Sandor.

They all left the inside of the tavern and the rest of the men started to pack supplies into a cart. Two men led Sandor into the cart but not before hitting his head with the top of the cart. Cassana was angry at this maltreatment the men were given to her husband. Cassana was able to ride with Arya, until they arrived at a cave, and they both jumped off the horse. Cassana was nervous about what kind of trial the brotherhood without banners followed.

"We brought you some important people," says Thoros.

"Who?" ask a man with an eye patch.

Cassana knew who it was.

"Ser Beric? I thought you were dead," says Cassana questioningly.

"The lord of light has brought me back to serve a purpose," says Beric.

"What purpose?" asks Cassana.

"The lord of light does not reveal everything to us we are simply here to do as he says," says Thoros.

"You're a drunkard what the fuck would the lord of light want with you?" asks Sandor.

"The lord of light has saved our lives," says Thoros.

"Sandor Clegane the Lannister's dog, you are here to stand trail by combat to answer to your crimes, if the lord of light spares you life you are free to go," says Beric.

"What crimes?" asks Cassana.

"Well he killed people as the Lannister's bid, with no remorse, killed mothers, and children," says Beric.

"You have no proof of these crimes," says Cassana.

"He killed my friend Micah!" yells Arya.

"He killed because he was ordered to do so, not by choice," reasons Cassana.

"What of the Targaryen babes still at their mother's breast?' asks Thoros.

"I never touched the Targaryen babes, never smelled them, you are confusing these crimes you accuse me of, I have killed women and children but so have all of you, not long ago one of your men held your knife to Cassana's throat," reasons Sandor.

"Clegane, we were sent by Eddard Stark to kill all those loyal to the Lannister's especially your brother Gregor," explains Beric.

"You are following orders from a ghost, I am not my brother, don't accuse me of killing when all of you have blood on your hands," says Sandor.

"If you are not guilty of these crimes that you are being accuse of then the lord of light will spear your life," says Thoros.

"Don't you dare!" yells Cassana.

Arya's companion Gendry held Cassana back.

"Which one of you cunts are brave enough to fight against me, the girl?" asked Sandor.

"Aye, she might be the bravest, but you will have the honor of fighting me," says Beric.

Both Beric and Sandor started to fight, Cassana was being held back by Gendry and Arya. Beric lit his sword on fire and swung it towards Sandor whose eyes widened in fear but out of anger he thrusted his sword into Beric's chest. Sandor had won the trial and was free to go, but he laid on the floor.  
Cassana ran to her husband and looked him over looking for any injury.

"It seams the lord of light has decided you have more to do," says Beric.

Cassana, Sandor, Arya, and Gendry look to the man in shock. He was brought back to life once again.

"You are free to go Clegane," says Thoros.

Cassana assisted Sandor to his feet, the brotherhood gave Sandor his traveling equipment and horse. They had taken their gold, and when Cassana went to follow her husband the men stopped her.

"What are you doing? Let my wife go," says Sandor.

"She is to stay here with us, there is a large price on her head and we can do with the gold," says Thoros.

"You cannot separate me from my husband, LET GO OF ME!" says Cassana.

"Let her says goodbye to Clegane, "says Beric.

Cassana moved to Sandor and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll try to escape as soon as I can," whispered Cassana.

"I love you little doe, don't risk your life, I will get you back," says Sandor.

"Goodbye my love," says Cassana.

Cassana and Sandor share a small kiss. As Sandor leaves she feels tears falling down her face. That night with a heavy heart, Cassana cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 17:

Cassana stayed with the brotherhood for about a week, and she was starting to feel ill. Her flat stomach was starting to get fuller and soon her riding dress would not fit. They were not days that she did not see for an opportunity to escape to her husband, but all her attempts had been in vain. Cassana had an escort, a boy, and there was no escaping him. Cassana had not even bothered to learn his name, she was planning on escaping soon. Arya seemed to like the brotherhood, but Cassana did not trust them they had all but said that they would sell them to the highest bidder.

Then out of the blue the mountain was spotted in a nearby town, the brotherhood would be traveling south, closer to Kingslanding. Beric seemed to be following her uncle's orders and Arya had a brother someone who loved her. Cassana only had Sandor but she was taken form him, she would need to leave and get to safety.

That night as the men slept Cassana left the cave, she stole a horse, some gold, and a warm cloak. She rode North, Cassana had not idea where Sandor could be but if she stayed to find out the brotherhood would capture her again. The brown mare ran through the forest night and day for two days. Cassana had a sense of direction, but she had only travelled the King's road never through the forest. She built a small fire as she had seen Sandor built many nights ago. She ate a small portion of food she managed to take from the brotherhood.

Meanwhile Sandor stood near the cave and waited for Cassana to walk out of the cave, but instead he saw the Stark girl. He grabbed the young girl and covered her mouth.

"Where is Cassana?" asked Sandor once they were far from the brotherhood.

"She escaped two days ago," says Arya.

Sandor looked at the girl and worried. Cassana was out there alone, when she had a bounty and was pregnant. Sandor did not believe in the power of prayer but for this once he prayed to all the seven gods to protect his wife and unborn child.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Arya.

"Your brother and mother at the Twins for your uncle's wedding. They'll pay me a pretty prince for you," says Sandor.

"What about Cassana, will you look for her?" asks Arya.

"I need gold first, I know she is heading North," says Sandor.

Arya looked to the burnt man.

"Do you care for her?" asks Arya.

"Yes," says Sandor.

Arya doesn't say anything after that, she was not going to pretend to like him. This man had killed her friend. Sandor and Arya rode Stranger for a several miles and then they rested.

"Will Cassana be okay? she had been ill before she left," questions Arya.

"She'll be fine, she's just pregnant," says Sandor.

"Pregnant?!" says Arya in surprised.

Sandor said nothing, he was worried for his wife. All he wanted was to have his wife with him, but he comforted himself knowing that she had taken a horse and supplied to travel. He had a feeling that she would be going to her cousin Jon at the wall, but he was not certain.

Chapter 18:

Cassana would stop in small villages and bought some supplies mostly food. Inns were expensive, so Cassana preferred to sleep under the stars, but as her mother's family always said winter was coming and it was approaching fast. The days were getting colder and Cassana found herself wrapped in the cloak she had taken form the brotherhood.

Cassana traveled alone for a month, her child had grown within her. Her riding dress was tighter and soon she would need to find a warmer more comfortable dress. She hoped that she would reach safety soon, she was growing tired of ridding. Cassana froze when she heard a cart approaching her from behind.

"The seven bless you my lady," says an elderly man.

"Hello," says Cassana.

The man held a kind smile and looked at Cassana.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"I am heading North," says Cassana.

"I'm heading to my small camp, we are building a sept you see," says the man.

Cassana looks at the cart and sees hammers and grain. The man seemed trustworthy.

"My name is Cassana Clegane," says Cassana.

"You can call me Brother Ray," says Ray.

Ray could see Cassana was tired and he could see the distinct bump in her belly indicating that she was pregnant.

"You are welcome to join us, we have a midwife and other women," says Ray.

Cassana decided to go with Ray to his community. There she was given stew and a warm cot to sleep in.

Miles away Sandor and Arya travelled to the Twins.

"How long until we reach the Twins?" asks Arya.

"About a day's ride I guess," says Sandor.

"You guess, you don't have a map?" asks Arya

"No," says Sandor.

"So, you don't know if we are going to the twins, why didn't you get a map?" asked Arya.

"Aye, I'll get you a map just point me to the direction of a map shop," says Sandor sarcastically.

"How could Cassana tolerate you," says Arya.

"She didn't," says Sandor.

"No wonder she ran off," says Arya.

"We were separated by those fire worshiping cunts, we were not bothering anyone, and those pricks took us captive, Cassana left because she felt she was not safe with them," says Sandor.

Arya does not say anything after that, the pair only ride in silence.

Chapter 19:

The next morning the men prepared for their journey to Craster's Keep, and Cassana was draped in heavy warm fur. She walked next to Jon and his friends.

"Are you feeling alright?" asks Sam.

"Yes, I am fine," says Cassana.

They walked all day and once the sun started to set the night grew colder. Snow fell heavily, slowing Cassana and Sam.

"Come we need to keep up," says Cassana.

"How are you so fast being pregnant and all?" asks Sam.

Cassana did not say anything just kept walking in the snow. Cassana was tired and was starting to get hungry. They set up a small camp but no fire, the men did not want to attract wildlings. Cassana laid next to Jon and his friends as they huddled together to keep warm.

The next morning the men and Cassana ate some breakfast and they started to walk again.

"Why are we going to a wildling?" asks Cassana.

"He is an ally he might give us information on what Mance Rayder's army is thinking of doing," says Edd.

"Can this Craster be trusted?" asks Jon.

"No," says Edd.

The company walked for several miles until they reached a small village. Outside there were women of all ages.

"Crasters daughters," says Edd.

Cassana looked at all the females that stood and shyly looked to the nights watch.

"I haven't seen a girl in so long," comments Sam.

"You have seen princess Cassana," says Jon.

"You better stick to the princess, old Craster will have your head in a spike if he see you eyeing his wives," says Edd.

"Wives, didn't you say daughters?" asks Cassana.

"He marries his daughters, and they give them more daughters, and on and on. Crasters keep is the oldest settlement North of the wall, old man must be doing something right," says Edd.

"What happens to his sons?" asks Jon.

Edd looks to Jon but says nothing. Cassana is also curious about what the man does with the male babes his wives give him. Nonetheless the group follows the Lord Commander inside Craster's tent.

"You'd be wanting to stay here with all you crows?" asks Craster.

"Aye," says Jeor.

"And you are expecting food for your men?" asks Craster.

"We brought our own food," says Jeor.

"If I see any of your crows looking at my daughters I will skin the alive," says Craster.

"Understood," says Jeor.

Craster looked around the room and saw Cassana next to Jon.

"This once is not one my wives, since when do you accept women crows?" asked Craster.

"She cousin to one of my men and she was in danger," says Jeor.

"She is welcome to sleep in my wives' tent," says Craster.

Jeor nodded, and the men left the tent and went on to their own camp away from the females. Not long after did a girl arrive to tell Cassana that they had prepared a cot for her to sleep in. Cassana followed the young girl to the tent. Inside the tent there were two women, one was pregnant.

"One of the crows your husband?" asked an older lady.

"No, my husband is not here we were separated," says Cassana.

"You are pregnant," point out a pregnant girl who stood near the entrance of the tent.

"Yes," says Cassana.

"I am having mine soon, we are all hoping for a girl," says the pregnant girl.

"Why not a son?" asks Cassana.

The female said nothing only looked at each other.

"What is your name?" asks Cassana.

The pregnant girl looked at her, "I'm Lily, this is my mother Rena, and the one who brought you is Gilly my sister," she says.

"There are more of you right?" asks Cassana.

"Aye many more but they sleep in other tents," answers Rena.

Cassana laid in the cot, she was exhausted from the traveling. She was awoken by crying and screaming in pain. Cassana turned her head and saw that Lily was being held by several elder women.

"Come dear one more push," says Rena.

Lily pushed then there was a baby cry, but the women did not celebrate they all looked at pail.

"What is it?" asked Lily.

"It's a boy," answered one of the other women.

Cassana frowned at the women's reaction, a son was a good thing in Kingslanding. Here they were treated as a curse. Cassana saw as Rena left the tent with the baby boy. The other women cleaned and comforted a crying Lily. Cassana left the room quietly and followed Rena.

"Lord husband it was a boy," says Rena.

"Give it here, I'll dispose of him," says Craster.

Cassana frowned.

"Very well," says Rena.

"And tell that girl if she does not shut up I will make her do it herself," says Craster.

Cassana hid from Rena's view and followed Craster to the forest. He held the newborn in his arms and walked to the deep forest. Hidden behind a tree Cassana saw Craster place the baby on the snowed ground and leave without a glance at the child. Cassana started to walk towards the child but stopped when she heard the baby cry and figure crutch down and grab the baby. Cassana saw the tall white figure leaving with the now quiet baby. She wondered what it was, why would Craster leave his son to be taken. Cassana stayed in the snow-covered forest and held her had in her belly, she wished her husband was there with her. If she hadn't been taken from Sandor she would be with him safe and warm. Cassana walked back to the tent and saw Lily still crying, but she did not say anything. Cassana laid on the cot and slept with a weary mind.

South of the wall Sandor woke in the middle of his slumber to the feeling of sadness. He missed his Cassana and hoped that she was well. He cursed the gods for stealing his love and his child, and he also prayed they'd be safe.

**Note: I decided to stick to my original plan.**

Chapter 20:

The next morning Cassana woke up to find the tent empty. She wrapped herself in her heavy black cloak and walked to the camp to look for Jon.

"How did you rest? I heard the screaming," says Jon.

"Lily was giving birth," says Cassana.

"Boy or girl?" asks Sam.

"Boy," answers Cassana.

"Oh," says Sam sadly.

"Jon, I need to tell you something," says Cassana.

Sam leaves.

"Jon, last night after Lily delivered her son, he was taken to Caster and he took him to the woods. He left the baby there and a creature came and took him," says Cassana.

"What kind of creature?" asks Jon.

"A white and tall creature," says Cassana.

"It was a Wight walker," explains Jon.

"Whatever it was Caster was the one who took his son to it, Lily was devastated," says Cassana.

"We are leaving soon do not fear," says Jon.

The men went off once again to kill the band of Wildlings that were approaching the wall. They walked until they were met by a group of five more brothers of the nights watch who had been scouting ahead. Qhorin Halfhand informed Jeor of the small group of wildlings.

"Snow, I want you to go with Halfhand," orders Jeor.

Jon looks at Cassana.

"I will go with my cousin," announces Cassana.

"Go," says Jeor.

Cassana and Jon leave with Halfhand and his men. They travelled for miles until they reached a small cave where they decided to camp for the night. Cassana fell asleep next to Jon instantly.

"Who is the girl?" asks Halfhand.

"She is my cousin, Cassana Baratheon," says Jon.

"The rightful queen of the Seven Kingdoms," says Halfhand.

"Yes," says Jon.

The next morning the small group left to scout the group of wildlings. They found 3 wildlings and two were killed instantly. One ran off and Jon went after the wildling, only to discover it was a girl.

"You're a girl," points out Jon.

The girl says nothing only hits Jon and start to run off. Cassana ran after the girl and caught her arm, the ginger turned to hit the crow but paused when she saw Cassana holding her back.

"Stop fighting," warned Cassana.

Jon came running and took the wildling girl from Cassana's grasp to prevent her from getting hurt.

"Kill the wildling," says Halfhand.

Jon nodded.

"We will head to Castle Black, head that way once you are done," says Halfhand.

Jon once again nods.

Halfhand and his men leave and Cassana stays with Jon. Jon readies his sword to kill the wildling, but he pauses.

"Just kill me already," says the girl.

Jon lift his sword and drops it full force but hits the rock in front of the girl. Cassana lets out a sigh of relief, but Jon took the girl and tied her hands.

"What's your name?" asks Cassana.

"Ygritte," answers the girl.

"I'm Cassana," says Cassana.

"You a crow?" asks the girl.

"No," answers Cassana.

Ygritte looks over Cassana, she could see she was a Southern lady.

"Your away from home aren't ya?" asks Ygritte.

"Yes," answers Cassana.

Ygritte looks Cassana over again, and saw the wind move her cloak revealing a small bump.

"Your pregnant" points out Ygritte.

"Yes, I am," says Cassana.

Jon stopped walking as he realized he could not see Halfhand and the other men.

"Your lost Crow? Can't find your crow friends?" mocks Ygritte.

"Shut up," says Jon.

They continued walking until the sun starts to set, so Jon decides to set up and sleep for the night.

"We should huddle up together to fight the cold," says Ygritte.

Jon looks at Ygritte incredulously. Ygritte and Cassana wrap their arms around each other and lay on the floor. Jon was some feet away form Ygritte, but he caves in and sandwiching Ygritte between him and Cassana.

Chapter 21:

Sandor woke the morning and walked outside the barn to meet with the farmer and his daughter. He and Arya had been offered food and a place to stay, and the man had offered him honest work. Sandor's mind was clouded by the thought that his wife and unborn child might be dead. He wanted to go searching for her, but was stuck with the Stark girl. He needed gold and silver and decided to leave the old farmer to his farm and leave Arya behind.

"Are you ready to work?" asked the farmer.

"Aye," says Sandor.

The farmer looked at Sandor and smiled. Sandor grabbed the man and pulls him towards him in a threatening way.

"Give me your silver," orders Sandor.

The farmer lead Sandor towards his hidden silver, and once Sandor took the silver he hit the farmer in the head causing the farmer's daughter to start yelling. Sandor starts to walk towards Stranger but was stopped by Arya.

"What did you do?" asks Arya angrily.

Sandor ignored and started to walk away.

"You are the worst shit," says Arya.

"There is plenty worse than me, I just understand how things work," says Sandor.

"What happened to what you said about stealing being below you?" asks Arya.

"Things change, the farmer and his girl will be dead soon, dead men don't need silver or gold," says Sandor.

Arya walked after the burnt man angrily. He wondered how Cassana had lived with him, he must have been hateful towards her. Arya and Sandor rode Stranger away from the small farm leaving the farmer and his daughter behind.

North of the wall Cassana awoke to Ygritte moving.

"Did you pull out a knife at me during the night?" asks Ygritte.

Jon stands up and fixes his coat. Cassana stood and looked at the interaction between Ygritte and Jon.

"What's the matter? Can't be the first time you pressed your bone against a woman's ass? " asks Ygritte.

"Let's move," says Jon picking Ygritte off the floor.

"It is the first time, how old are you boy?" asks Ygritte.

"I'm a man, of the nights watch" says Jon.

"You're a boy whose never been with a girl?" she asked. "Don't your stones start to hurt if your bone never gets," says Ygritte.

"Don't call them that," Jon interrupted.

"What, stones? Or bone?" asks Ygritte.

"Neither," says Jon, not meeting her eyes. "Both."

"You should ask Cassana how fucking feels, it is a nice experience once you do it," says Ygritte.

"Move," orders Jon.

"I heard they get all swollen and bruised if you don't use them, maybe that is what the lads say when they want me to feel sorry for them, as if I'd feel sorry for them. There are not girl crows?" asks Ygritte.

"There's not women of the Nights Watch," says Jon.

"So, the lad just do it with each other?" asks Ygritte.

Cassana just shakes her head at Ygritte riling up her cousin.

"No," says Jon.

"Never?" asks Ygritte.

"Never, we swore an oath," says Jon.

"You have sheep on the wall?" asks Ygritte.

Jon only looks at Ygritte angrily.

"With your hands then? No wonder you all so miserable," comments Ygritte.

Jon pulls at her rope and makes Ygritte face him.

"Would you please shut up," orders Jon.

"Would you please shut up," mocks Ygritte, "You think your better then me crow, I'm a free woman," she continues.

"You're not a free woman, you are his captive dear," says Cassana.

"I might be your prisoner but I'm a free woman," says Ygritte.

"If you're my prisoner you are not a free woman, that's what prisoner means" says Jon.

"And you think your free? You swore some stupid oath and now you can never touch a girl," says Ygritte.

"It was my choice to say the words," says Jon.

"So you don't like girls?" asks Ygritte.

"Of course I like girls," says Jon.

"But you chose never to touch them?" says Ygritte.

"That is the price you have to pay if you want to be a man of the Nights Watch," informs Jon.

"So instead of getting naked with a girl you prefer to invade out lands," says Ygritte.

"Your lands? Wildlings raid our lands al the time some of them tried to kill my little brother a crippled boy!" yells Jon.

"Jon calm down," says Cassana.

"They're not your lands," says Ygritte angrily. "We've been here the whole time. You lot came along and just put up a big wall and said it was yours."

"My father was Ned Stark," says Jon. "I have the blood of the First Men. My ancestors lived here same as yours."

"So, why're you fighting us?" asks Ygritte.

"She has a point," says Cassana as she walks next to Ygritte.

All three kept walking. Jon pulled on Ygritte behind him.

"You think we are savages because we don't lice in stone castles, we can't make steel as good as your it's true but we're free. Someone tried to tell us we couldn't lie down as man and woman we'd shove a spear up his ass. We don't go serving some shit king who is a king because his father was," says Ygritte.

"No, no you serve Mance Rayder the king beyond the wall," says Jon.

"We chose Mance Rayder to lead us, he was a crow same as you but he wanted to be free, you can be free too, you don't need to live your whole life taking commands from old men. Wake up when you want to wake up, I could show you the streams to fish the woods to build yourself a cabin and find a woman to lie with in the night You're a pretty lad, girls would claw each other's eyes out to get naked with you," says Ygritte.

"Walk," says Jon not looking at Ygritte.

"I could teach how to do it," says Ygritte.

"I know who to do it," says Jon.

"You know nothing Jon Snow," says Ygritte.

Ygritte keeps walking next to Cassana.

"Must you mock him so?" asks Cassana.

"He needs to know the way things are, he has been sheltered to the real horrors same as you," says Ygritte.

"You are right, my father was king, I would have been queen if it wasn't for my step mother." Says Cassana.

"You have a husband?" asks Ygritte.

"Yes, he is quite a brute," says Cassana.

"I know a few of those, do you miss him?" asks Ygritte.

"Yes, every day," says Cassana.

"I bet you miss bone most of all," says Ygritte.

Cassana blushed but giggled. After walking for miles Cassana and Ygritte noticed that Jon was looking around lost.

"You don't know do you, do you even know where they are?" asks Ygritte.

"We're close," says Jon.

"What do you think they'll say when they hear about you and me?" asks Ygritte with a smile.

"Nothing happened between you and me," says Jon.

"I swear old master king crow sir we were only close together for warmth and then I felt it right up against me backside like a club I can show you the bruise on my tailbone and before I knew what was where his well it was all out in the open all angry as you like and I didn't want to want it but aww I did, and he spread me legs and ruined. The shame of it now I can never marry a perfumed Lord but what you my poor savage father say?" says Ygritte.

"Turn back around," order Jon.

"And I thought that we were done but then he said, 'turn back around.' That how you want Jon Snow since it's going to be your word against mine and since you can't talk about it without blushing we might as well just," continues Ygritte.

"What right here in the muck?" asks Jon.

"I'll keep you warm enough," says Ygritte pulling on the rope.

"Jon, I don't think this is a good idea, she is only messing with you," warns Cassana.

Jon pulls the rope away from Ygritte.

"Are you that afraid of it?" asks Ygritte.

"That enough," says Jon.

"Well it nice and wet, and warm," says Ygritte.

"Enough," warns Jon.

"It don't have teeth," says Ygritte.

Ygritte gets closer to Jon, and Jon back away and starts to remove his sword.

"Alright, alright, Gods you dull," says Ygritte.

She then proceeds to pull the rope from Jon's grasp and run off. Jon and Cassana followed the girl.

"I told you not to listen to her, we should just let her go," warns Cassana.

"She has information we can use," says Jon.

They stop as the see the rope on the top of a small hill, Jon approaches it but is met by Ygritte and several men with swords pointing at him and Cassana.

"You should have taken me when you had the chance," says Ygritte.

Jon and Cassana were tied as Ygritte was only seconds before.

"I'm sorry Cassana," says Jon.

Chapter 22:

The wildling led the pair to a small camp to talk to the Lord of Bones.

"Why are you bringing a baby crow and a girl to me?" asked a man with a skull mask.

"This is Ned Starks bastard and the girl is an important lady of the south, I think Mance would be interested in meeting them," says Ygritte.

"We already have Halfhand," say the lord of bones.

"I thought Mance would like to decide himself," says Ygritte.

The lord of bones agreed, and Cassana and Jon were taken to Halfhand to rest for the night.

"They captured you and the girl, those fuckers," says Halfhand.

Cassana slept on the cold floor next to Jon and Halfhand.

The next morning Jon and Cassana were awoken roughly and pushed to start walking. Ygritte took Cassana's rope and they walked together.

"Mance will not hurt you, you are pregnant and a lady," says Ygritte.

Cassana does not say anything.

"You traitor, just like your father!" yells Halfhand as he pushes Jon.

"Leave him alone Halfhand," says the lord of bones.

The group rested for a bit but then Jon and Halfhand started fighting. Fearing for her cousin's life Cassana started yelling for them to stop. The wildling just stood and observed as the pair fought. Jon killed Halfhand but Cassana looked at Jon in shocked. She was surprised that Jon killed a man who had been his brother only minutes before. The wildlings celebrated that Halfhand was killed. They started to walk once again and Cassana kept walking next to Ygritte.

"Are you feeling alright?" asks Ygritte.

"Yes," says Cassana.

Ygritte hands her some water, Cassana drinks a few gulps but keeps walking.

South of the wall Sandor and Arya were starving, they looked through bushes and observed the Lannister men.

"That Polliver, he killed Lommy," says Arya.

"What the fuck is a Lommy?" asks Sandor.

"He was my friend, Polliver killed him with my sword, needle," says Arya.

"Of course, you would name your sword," says Sandor.

"Who else would name their sword?" asks Arya.

"Bunch of cunts," retorts Sandor.

"I'm going to go retrieve my sword," says Arya.

"I don't feel like killing with an empty stomach," says Sandor.

Arya did not care she simply started to walk towards the tavern, Sandor followed her.

"We are not going in there," says Sandor.

But he was making late a solder walked out of the tavern. Sandor and Arya walked into the tavern and sits to the farthest table. Polliver sees Sandor and he approaches him with some ale. Of course, Sandor was not in the mood for Polliver talk about his brother.

"Fuck to king," says Sandor.

"I heard that you ran from the Blackwater, but I didn't want to believe." Says Polliver.

"You're a talker, listening to talkers make me thirsty and hungry. I would have some chicken now," says Sandor.

"You have any money?" asks Polliver.

"Not a damn penny," says Sandor.

Sandor reaches for Polliver's ale and drink it in one gulp.

"I'll have two chickens now," says Sandor.

Polliver and his men stood, and Sandor pushed the table out of the way and unsheathes his sword. They all start fighting and Arya talks her sword and kills Polliver. The tavern keeper gives them a chicken each and they both go on their way to the Twins.

Note: I know that when Arya kills Polliver her mother and brother is already killed but for the purpose of this story I changed I to later.

Chapter 23:

Eventually the small group of Wildlings arrive to a larger camp. Young children start to throw things at Jon calling him crow.

"These don't have fathers and mothers to look after them," informs Ygritte.

Cassana looks at the young children. Jon stops next to her and looks up to see the a giant.

"You two have never seen a giant before?" asks Ygritte.

Cassana and Jon looks as the giant places a log on the floor and precedes to hit it like a hammer.

"Don't stare too long their shy, once they get over being shy they get angry. I once saw one grab one and hit the man in the head like a hammer to a nail," says Ygritte.

Both Cassana and Jon avert their eyes from the giant. They continued walking towards a large tent that belongs to Mance Rayder. Upon entering the tent, they see a ginger man sitting with his back towards the entrance.

"Why are you bringing this baby crow here?" asks the ginger man.

He stands and looks to Jon and Cassana and looks them both over.

"This one here killed Halfhand," says the Lord of Bones.

"This baby crow killed Halfhand?" asks the ginger surprised.

"My father always said that a big man falls just the same as a small man," says Jon.

"Plenty of little men tried to kill me and the forest is littered with little skeletons," informs the ginger man.

Jon then kneels thinking that the ginger was Mance Rayder. Cassana looks at the kneeling Jon but does not kneel because she was too tired.

"You see that I want all of you to kneel every time I fart," says the ginger.

"Get up boy, we don't kneel for anyone," says a man from behind the ginger.

"This is Ned Starks bastard, and the girl is Cassana Baratheon, they want to be a free folks" informs Ygritte.

"You may leave thank you for bringing me these gifts," says Mance.

Ygritte and Jon share a look.

"You like her boy?" asks Mance.

"Don't be afraid we don't make you oath against girls," says the ginger.

Jon says nothing. Cassana eyes the ginger and the other man in the tent

"This chicken eater is Tormund Giantsbane, my lady," says Mance.

Cassana only nods.

"Why do you wish to be one of us?" asks Mance.

"I saw what Caster did with his baby boy, I saw what took it," informs Cassana.

"I told the lord commander, but he already knew and did nothing," says Jon.

Mance looks at the pair.

"We are going to need to take off that cloak and give you some proper one," says Mance.

Cassana could feel Tormund look at her. Mance brings some coats and Cassana take off the cloaks she had been wearing from the men of the nights watch. Tormund and Mance can now see Cassana's small bump.

"You are pregnant? Where is your husband?" asks Mance.

"I was separated from him south of the wall," says Cassana.

Tormund's eyes trail down Cassana's form. Ygritte returns and takes Jon and Cassana to a tent to rest.

"Tormund seems to have eyes for you friend," says Ygritte.

Jon looks at Ygritte surprised that he had not noticed.

"She is married to Sandor Clegane, she loves him," says Jon.

"Tormund will not harm her," says Ygritte.

Cassana had fallen asleep the moment she laid down.

The next morning Cassana woke up to find Jon was gone. She walks out of the tent and walks towards Mance's tent, but she stops when she hears Mance talk.

"I will send a small group to climb the wall, I want you to take Snow and the girl," says Mance.

"The princess, she is with child," says Tormund.

"Yes, keep an eye on both," says Mance.

Cassana finds Jon and walks towards him.

"Have you eaten?" asks Jon.

"No," says Cassana.

Jon hands her a bowl of stew that Ygritte had just given him.

"I heard Mance talking we are going with Tormund to climb the wall," says Cassana.

"How did you hear this?" asks Jon.

"I overheard just now," says Cassana.

Tormund and Mance walks towards Jon and Cassana. Tormund hands Cassana a small bag, Cassana looks inside to see herbs.

"They are good for the child," says Tormund.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

Mance then informed Jon and Cassana that they would be going with Tormund to climb the wall. Ygritte and Jon went off and Cassana stayed near the fire.

"Your husband is he alive?" asks Tormund.

"Yes, he is I was separated from him, but I was not able to go back to him," says Cassana.

"How far along are you?" asks Tormund.

"I am about 3 months," says Cassana.

"The child must be quite large if you are showing already," says Tormund.

"Perhaps, my husband is a large man," says Cassana.

Tormund smiles and takes Cassana to the midwives.

"They will check you child over for you, they will tell you how far along you are," says Tormund.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

Cassana was informed that she was in fact about 3 months along. This information surprised Cassana, she had never really thought to ask Measter Pycelle how long she was.

**Note: I have never been pregnant, so I do not know if it is safe for pregnant woman to go climbing the wall; probably not. This story of course is fiction therefore I am taking creative freedom to let Cassana climb the wall. **

Chapter 24:

Sandor and Arya rode to the Twins but stopped as they saw a man trying to fix his wagon. Sandor got off his horse Arya stayed in hers.

"Seven blessings," says Sandor kindly.

"Seven blessings," answers the man.

"Do you need any help with lifting your cart?" asks Sandor.

"I would need about 8 men to lift this on time to take this salt pork to the wedding," says the man.

Sandor lifts up the cart and the man places the wheel in place.

"Thank you," says the man.

Sandor then precedes to hit the man on the head knocking him out. Sandor removes his dagger to kill the man before he woke.

"Don't kill him," says Arya getting off her horse.

"Dead rats don't squeak," says Sandor.

The man starts to wake up but Arya hits him in the head again.

"Let's just go," says Arya.

Sandor ties Stranger to the cart releasing Arya horse. Arya rode in the back with the salt pork until they reached the Twins. When they reached the Twins their were still some day light left so Sandor deemed it best to wait for the sun to set. Sandor ate pork and Arya practiced her water dancing.

"They will not believe you are a pig herder if you keep eating all of it," says Arya.

"I'm hungry, I am not letting this salt pork go to waste," says Sandor.

Arya looked at the burnt man as he ate the pig's feet.

"Sandor do you think that when you see Cassana she will have your child?" asks Arya.

"Maybe, she might be dead for all I know," says Sandor.

"I don't think she is dead, she is strong," says Arya.

"I hope your right," says Sandor.

Once the sun was set Sandor told Arya to hide in the back of the cart. Sandor rode to the entrance.

"I bring salt pork to the wedding," says Sandor.

"There is no wedding," says the guard.

"It sounds like a wedding to me," says Sandor.

"If I say there is not wedding then there is not wedding," says the guard.

Unbeknown to Sandor, Arya had decided to leave the cart and go to her mother and brother. Arya ran but stopped when she heard Grey Wind howl and growl. Arya went to open the crate where he was but frozen when she saw Frey soldiers go to the crate and kill Grey Wind. Arya ran towards the great hall to see to her mother and brother, something was not right. Sandor found Arya before she entered the hall

"Come there is nothing here for you," says Sandor.

Arya pulls from his grasp, but he hits her in the head pulling her atop of a nearby horse. For protection Sandor grabs a Frey banner and rides off but stops when he hears chanting, 'Here comes the King of the North!' Sandor turns his horse to look at the commotion to see Robb Stark's body connected to his dire wolf's head. Sandor was shocked at the barbaric behavior displayed, never in his life has he seen the degradation of a body as he was seeing now. He looked down to see Arya was awake and looking at the event happening in front of them. He rapidly turned and rode away from the carnage and the burning tents. Arya quietly sobbed against the burnt man. They rode in silence until they Arya hear men talking about Robb and her mother. Arya hoped off the horse and went to the men.

"Can I have something to eat?" asks Arya.

"Fuck off," says the man.

"I've got money," says Arya.

Arya shows the man her coin.

"What kind of coin is that?" asks the man.

Arya fling the coin, so it lands on the floor, the man leans down to pick it up while mumbling. Before the man can get up she stabs him multiple times in the neck. Sandor seeing the girl freeze goes and kills the other two before they have the change to kill the girl. Arya stand frozen looking at the dying man, Sandor approaches her.

"Next time you are going to do something like that tell me first," scolds Sandor.

"You are sounding like a father," says Arya.

Sandor says nothing.

Miles away Cassana and Jon are walking next to Ygritte. They had been walking for two days and the cold was starting to bother Cassana. She could feel her feet starting to swell but she did not complain. They rested for five minutes Cassana sat on a log and looked at Ygritte and Jon talking.

"You are cold, and in pain," states Tormund.

"I am not use to the cold," says Cassana.

Tormund gives Cassana an extra coat.

"I cannot accept this, you will be cold," says Cassana.

"I am used the cold woman, you are with child," says Tormund.

Tormund hold out his hand and helps her stand.

"We will be at the wall soon," says Tormund.

And Tormund was right at the base of the wall all the wildlings tied spikes to their boots and tied ropes around their waist. Cassana struggled to tie the spikes to her boots, and Tormund saw this from afar. He liked the southern woman, he wished he had met her before she married. Tormund would of laughed if it had been anybody else, but this was the woman she was smitten with.

"Let me help you," says Tormund.

Tormund carefully and skillfully tied the blades to her boots.

"You will climb with me," says Tormund.

Cassana nods and Tormund ties the rope carefully around her. Once everyone was ready, they started to climb the wall. When they were almost to the top, Ygritte accidentally caused the wall to crack. Many fell including Jon and herself, and Orell started to cut the rope. Cassana yelled for him to stop, but the man did not listen. With a heavy heart Cassana followed Tormund up the wall to the very top where he helped her untied the rope that were around her waist as she sobbed for her cousin.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?" asks Tormund.

"Jon," says Cassana.

Tormund just hugs Cassana and looks at Orell with anger in his eyes. The wildlings rested on top of the wall for several minutes. Then the heard the distinct noise of ice being picked. Cassana looked to the edge of the wall and sees the Jon and Ygritte climbing up.

"Jon!" yells Cassana.

Once he reached the top she hugged him and Ygritte.

"We are going to start climbing down," says Tormund.

Cassana follows Tormund and he ties up the rope around himself and Cassana again. The climb down was uneventful, but Tormund helped untie the blades from Cassana's boots.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

The wildling's continued to walk again.

Chapter 25:

Arya was not feeling well, and Sandor could sense the girl's mood. They had heard rumors that the Frey men had killed her mother and had thrown into a river. Sandor knew that the Stark's buried their dead in the crypts in Winterfell.

"About you mother," starts Sandor.

"I know," says Arya simply.

Sandor looked at Arya in silence he was still concerned, but he did not know how to console the young girl. He didn't even know how to console his own little doe. Sandor had decided that taking Arya to he aunt at the Vale was better than having to drag her along. He wanted to go search for his wife, and having Arya along was a hazard.

Unbeknown to Sandor that Cassana was closer than he thought. She was traveling with the Wildlings and was hiding behind a brick wall.

"Why does a man need so many horses?" asks Tormund.

"He sells them to the Nights Watch," explains Jon.

"So he has silver and gold," comments Orell.

"Let's kill him and take the horses," say Tormund.

"You do not have to kill him, he is a defenseless old man, there are more of you than him," reasons Cassana.

"She's right," says Jon.

"Are we to listen to some crow and a southern whore?" asks Orell.

Cassana looks at the wormy man. Tormund grunts not liking the small man talks about Cassana. Tormund however goes against Cassana's advise and tells his men to kill the old man and take the horses.

The old man is kneeled in front of Tormund, he was outnumbered but he still had the will to fight.

"Give me the knife grandpa," says Tormund.

The man gives Tormund the knife.

"Just kill me already," says the old man.

Tormund moves to kill the man, but Orell suggests that Jon kill the man to show his loyalty. Jon hesitates the man had done nothing to him, he was a brother of the Nights Watch. He said the oath by choice to protect men, he did not want to kill the old man wrongfully.

"I told you he is still a crow, he will always be a crow. Let's kill him and be done with it," says Orell.

Jon grabs Orell and stabs him in the stomach. Orell's eagle flies down and attacks Jon, but Ygritte kills it. Cassana is already atop of a horse waiting for Jon, who without hesitation jumps on a horse too. Tormund holds Ygritte away from the pair.

"Let them go," says Tormund.

"You knew this was me, I am a brother of the Nights Watch, I swore and oath" reasons Jon.

Ygritte tries to fight Tormund off of her but is unable.

"I'm Sorry" says Jon.

Cassana makes eye contact with Tormund, and nods. Tormund does not move to stop them, he had known that they were bound to leave. Cassana was married and southern lady not meant for the harsh conditions of the North. However, he was angry at the Crow.

"I should have thrown you off the damn wall boy!" yells Tormund.

"You should have," says Jon.

Both rushed away from the Wildlings and rode towards Castle Black. They rode for two days only resting to drink water. Ygritte had caught of to them, but she shot Jon three times. Cassana tied her horse to Jon's to prevent him from falling off his horse. Jon was losing blood. They arrived at Castle Black and were helped by some men. Jon was alright he patched up by Master Aemon. Sam was excited and happy to see Jon and Cassana again, he was excited for Gilly to meet Cassana.

"Lady Cassana this is Gilly and little Sam," introduced Sam.

"Hello," says Gilly.

Cassana smiles and hugs the girl.

"Jon and I have been talking that we are to send you two to a village where you will be safer than here. The Wildlings are coming and attacking the Wall," says Sam.

"I feel we would be safer here with you then some village," says Cassana.

"This village is same," says Sam.

That afternoon Sam take both Gilly and Cassana to a small village not far from the wall. He led them to a tavern, and instructed on of the wenches that the to would only be cleaning and cooking not participating in a any brothel like behavior. Sam left both woman in the tavern.

Chapter 26:

"I can't believe you are taking me to my aunt, I don't even know her," complaints Arya.

"She'll pay a pretty penny for you, might even buy you that pony you want so much," says Sandor.

"I could go with you, I'll be safer with you, we could go to the wall my brother is there," says Arya.

"No, you will be safer with your aunt Lysa," says Sandor.

Arya kept quite and rode with Sandor towards the Twins, they would be there in an hour or so. Once they were closer to the Bloody Gate Sandor tied up his horse and they walked towards the entrance.

"Who would enter the Bloody Gate?" questioned a guard.

"The Bloody Hound, and his traveling companion, Arya Stark I bring her to stay with her aunt Lady Arryn," says Sandor.

"I must offer my condolences, Lady Lysa died three days ago," says the guard.

Arya starts laughing at how ironic the situation is, she was so close to being with family, but death had taken them away from her. Life was throwing a middle finger at Sandor, he now had no choice but to take the young Stark girl with him to the wall.

Arya and Sandor left they stopped about 10 miles away from the Bloody Gate. Sandor needed a restroom break and Arya practiced her water dancing. Brienne saw a young girl and decided to ask for directions, her squire Podrick had lost the horses.

"You can shit later, there is people coming," says Arya.

Brienne approached the young girl.

"Morning," says Brienne.

"Morning," says Arya.

"I love your Sword, are we getting close to the Blood Gate?" asks Brienne.

"You are only 10 miles from the entrance," says Arya.

"We are only 10 miles away Pod," says Brienne.

"Are you a knight?" asks Arya.

"No, "says Brienne.

"But you know how to use that sword?" asks Arya.

"I do," says Brienne.

"Does it have a name?" asks Arya.

"Oathkeeper," says Brienne.

"Mines Needle," says Arya.

"Good name," says Brienne.

"Who taught you how to fight?" asks Arya.

"My father," says Brienne.

"Mine never wanted to said fighting was for boys," says Arya.

"Mine said the same, but I fighting the boy anyway kept losing, finally my father said I was going to fight I might as well do it right," says Brienne.

Sandor could hear the talking he walked out from behind of the rocks and saw that there was a big woman and a boy behind her. Arya smiled at the tall blonde woman.

"Seven Blessings, I'm Brienne of Tarth this is Prodrick Payne," introduced Brienne.

"You want something?" asks Sandor.

"That is Sandor Clegane the Hound, the Lannister's sworn shield and princess Cassana's husband," says Podrick.

Brienne looks at the burnt man and then at Arya.

"You are Arya Stark" says Brienne.

Arya says nothing.

"I ask if you wanted something," says Sandor placing his hand on his sword.

Brienne ignores the burnt man.

"I swore to your mother I'd bring you home to her," says Brienne.

"My mother is dead," says Arya.

"I know, I wish I would have been there to protect her," says Brienne.

"You're not a Northerner," points out Arya.

"No but I swore a sacred vow to protect her," says Brienne.

"Why didn't you?" asks Arya.

"She commanded me to bring Jaime Lannister back to Kingslanding," says Brienne looking down.

"Your paid by the Lannisters, you're here for the bounty on me" says Sandor.

"I'm not paid by the Lannisters," says Brienne.

"No? fancy sword you got there where'd you get it? I've been looking for Lannister gold all my life. Go on Brienne of fucking Tarth tell me that's not Lannister gold," questions Sandor.

"Jaime Lannister gave me this sword," says Brienne.

Sandor looked to Arya.

"The Bloody Gate is 10 miles," says Arya.

"I swore to your mother by the old gods," began Brienne.

"I don't care what you swore," interrupted Arya.

"Arya!" calls out Brienne.

"You heard the girl she's not coming with you," says Sandor.

"She is," says Brienne. .

Both Sandor and Brienne unsheathe their swords.

"You're not a good listener, Valyrian steel I always wanted some Valyrian steel," says Sandor.

Arya knew where the Valyrian steel had came from. Her father's sword, the same one used to execute him.

"Come with me Arya, I'll take you to safety," says Brienne.

"Safety where the fuck's that? Her aunt in the Eyrie is dead, her mother's dead, her father's dead, her brother's dead, Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There's no safety you dumb bitch, you don't know that by now you're not the one to look after her," says Sandor.

"Is that what you're doing? Watching over her?" asks Brienne.

"Aye that's what I'm doing," says Sandor.

They both point their sword at one another and start to fight. Brienne tells Podrick to take Arya. Brienne start going up the rocky hill and Sandor follows. Grunting with every swing of the sword, both blocking with skill, but Sandor is tired and hasn't eaten for a couple of days. Sandor punches Brienne in the face and she rolls of the hill to the other side, and Sandor run towards her. Arya is able to get away from the squire, and observes the fight hidden in one of the rocky hills. Sandor lunges, and kicks Brienne and she grunts in pain. Brienne intersect one more blow and punches Sandor on the side of his face. Sandor only stumbles a bit, but Brienne is in attack position. Brienne hold her sword with both her hands while Sandor carries his with one and he swings powerfully towards Brienne, but she is able to block the blows. Sandor hits Brienne and she falls to the ground, he is ready to apply his final blow, but Brienne blocks is. She grunts in frustration and stands and continues fighting. They are nearing the edge of the canyon/ mountain, Brienne kicks Sandor in his chest and he falls to his knees. Sandor moves to struck his sword but Brienne knocks it off his hand and pushed It out of the way. Brienne how point her sword to Sandor's face.

"I have no wish to kill you ser," says Brienne.

Sandor grabs Brienne's sword and pulls it his gloveless hands are sliced but he stands.

"I'm not a knight," says Sandor.

He punches Brienne and she falls back, he throws the sword away from her. He grabs Brienne by her hair, but she punches him in his dangling bits he falls with a grunt of pain. Brienne starts to crawl towards her sword, but Sandor punches her leg, Brienne yells out in pain. Sandor kicks Brienne one more time and he straddles her and continues to punch her multiple times. He headbutts her and draws out a knife, but when he is about to stab her she intersects and knocks him to the side where she proceeds to bite a piece of his ear off. They then start to fight hand-to- hand. Brienne grabs a hold of Sandor armor and punches his repeatedly until he is at the edge of the canyon/ mountain, where he falls off the edge. Sandor rolls down the rocky side and Brienne falls on her knees to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, miles away Cassana and Gilly are cleaning cups and plates when Cassana has a small pain in her abdomen. Cassana grunts in discomfort.

"Something is not right," says Cassana in tears.

"Is your baby alright?' asks Gilly.

"Sandor," says Cassana sobbing.

Gilly hold the older woman in her arms and tries to comfort her. Cassana could feel that Sandor was in danger and pain, she just could not do anything about it.

Sandor laid on the rocky side of the bleeding and in pain. He was scared that he would not see his Cassana and child ever again. Arya approached the broken Sandor. He begged her to kill him, but she chooses not to.

"Come on another name off your list," reasons Sandor.

Sandor was not in Arya's list anymore, he fought to protect her and was now dying for it. Arya walked away from him and left him begging. Sandor's eye got teary, he did not want to live with this pain.

Chapter 27:

Cassana and Gilly had been staying at the tavern for a month. They woke up every day and cleaned dishes and cleaned up the tavern. One of the whores would always bother Gilly and Cassana into becoming a whore just like her. Cassana and Gilly were in the kitchen area organizing some things.

"Your baby woke me up last night," complaints one of the whores.

"I'm sorry," says Gilly.

"If he wakes me up again I will hurt him," says the whore.

"You touch that baby and I will hurt you," says Cassana.

"You are a pregnant whore, nothing else," says the whore.

"Leave her alone, she did nothing to you," says Gilly.

The whore gives Cassana and Gilly a side eye.

"Do you hear that?" asks Cassana.

"Its nothing stupid bitch," says the whore.

"Wildlings," says Gilly.

Gilly and Cassana make eye contact knowing that the wildlings were coming to kill the villagers.

They were right of course and only an hour later they could hear yelling and they hid in the kitchen. They could hear wildlings inside the tavern Gilly and Cassana hid but little Sam started to cry and a tall ginger figure walked into the small room and looked around. Cassana recognized the man to be Tormund.

"Tormund?" says Cassana.

The ginger man looks towards Cassana and smiles but he loses the smile as he hears his men continue to kill people outside. Tormund knew that if the two girls and the child would be discovered they would be killed.

"Hide, be quiet, you are safe," says Tormund.

"Thank you," says Cassana.

Both women sit, and Gilly holds little Sam, so he stops crying. Tormund leaves the room and continues his quest. Cassana lets out a sigh of relief, as she hears Tormund telling the men to clear out.

"How do you know a free folk?" asked Gilly.

"I met him North of the wall," says Cassana.

"I remember you were with the crow when they went with my father," says Gilly.

"We must go, it is not safe here anymore," says Cassana.

Gilly and Cassana leave the kitchen and they see dead whores and men scattered on the tavern's floor. Cassana was now 4 months old and now you could see her bump, last time she ran from danger she was alone now she had Gilly and baby Sam. Both women walked through the woods towards the wall.

Miles away the half dead Sandor was being carried by Brother Ray onto the back of his cart.

"The Seven must be looking after you," comments Ray.

Sandor was unconscious but was barely alive. Ray travelled to his community to get the giant man medical assistance. Thankfully they were only 3 miles away from the location where Sandor was found, so medical attention was given rapidly. A young man cleaned all the blood off the burnt man and helped Ray place salve in the cuts that littered Sandor. Ray and the young man placed his dislocated bone from Sandor's leg back in place. Sandor thrashed and grunted in pain but remained unconscious.

"Aaron you are to look after this man, make sure that he does not develop a fever," orders Ray.

"Yes, Brother Ray," says Aaron.

Chapter 28:

Cassana and Gilly finally reached Castle Black and they knock on the gate.

"Who is it?" asks one of the guards.

"It is Cassana," says Cassana.

"Cassana?" asks the man.

"Yes," says Cassana.

The man opened the gate and Cassana and Gilly walk in.

"I'll go and get Jon," says Edd.

Jon ran to Cassana and hugged her.

"You sent me away," says Cassana crying.

"I'm sorry," says Jon.

"You didn't even tell me yourself you sent Sam to take me," says Cassana.

"I know," says Jon.

"The Wildlings attacked the village, we could have been killed but Tormund found us and saved us," says Cassana.

"Tormund? Ygritte told me he fancied you," says Jon.

"I am married," says Cassana.

"Doesn't stop a man from fancying someone," says Jon.

"May we go inside, we have been walking for several days, we are starving," says Cassana.

Jon smiles and leads the two women to the dining area. He gets them two bowls of stew, and they both ate the food greedily.

"Lord Snow," announced and old man.

"Measter Aemon," says Jon.

"Is this the young Princess Cassana and Gilly?" asked Measter Aemon.

"Yes Measter Aemon," says Jon.

"You are with child dear, would you like me to look you over to see if you have any ailment," says Measter Aemon.

Cassana looks at Jon who nods.

"Of Course, thank you," says Cassana.

Measter Aemon leads Cassana to his room and he mentions for her to sit on a stool. The room was warm so Cassana removed her cloak. Measter Aemon placed his hands on Cassana's stomach.

"You are quite big for the months you are pregnant my dear," says Measter Aemon.

"I have noticed," says Cassana.

"I believe you are carrying more than one, but you are only 4 months it is too soon to know if you are carrying twins," says Measter Aemon.

"Twins," says Cassana shocked.

"You are healthy my dear, please do not strain your self too much it may cause harm to your babes," says Measter Aemon.

"Yes Measter Aemon," says Cassana leaving the room.

Jon was standing outside talking to Sam.

"Are you alright?" asked Sam.

"Yes, Measter Aemon just checked me over, said I might have twins," says Cassana.

"Twins?" says Jon shocked.

"Yes twins, but it is not certain," says Cassana.

"You must rest Cassana, come I will show you where you and Gilly can stay," says Jon.

Jon leads you the room, and Gilly is already there with baby Sam.

"Is your baby alright?" asks Gilly.

"Yes, they might be two babies," explained Cassana.

"The old gods have blessed you," says Gilly.

Cassana lays on her cot and falls asleep.

Through out the span of a month the bothers of the nights watch were training to fight the wildlings. Once night fell, men started yelling, there was fire form North of the wall. Sam took Gilly and Cassana to a secure place, but they could still hear the battle cries and the swords clashing. Cassana prayed for her cousin, for Sandor to be alive where ever he was, for Sansa and Arya. After hours of fighting Sam arrived to let Cassana and Gilly out of the room. The castle was scattered with bodies of wildling and brothers of the nights watch.

"We have captured Tormund," informs Jon.

"May I speak with him?" asks Cassana.

"He is with Measter Aemon," says Jon.

Cassana goes to Measter Aemon room.

"Princess Cassana you come to see your friend Tormund I see," says Measter Aemon.

"I come to see if you need assistance as well," says Cassana.

"Clean his wounds," says Measter Aemon.

Cassana cleans the ginger's wounds with warm water.

"Thank you for not killing me," says Cassana.

"You were lucky I saw you," says Tormund.

"Yes, I was," says Cassana.

Measter Aemon hands Cassana some salve to place on Tormund's cuts. Tormund would not react to any pain he was feeling, he had taken multiple arrows to his chest and back.

"It took these many arrows to make you surrender?" asked Cassana.

"Aye," says Tormund.

Cassana placed some bandages around Tormund and she helped him put his shirt and coat back on.

"You are bigger now," comments Tormund.

"Yes, I am," says Cassana.

"These crows been feeding you well?" asked Tormund.

"Yes, they are," says Cassana.

"Good," says Tormund.

Edd takes Tormund back to his cell and Measter Aemon orders Cassana to go and rest.

Miles away Sandor was now awake but was not allowed to leave his cot.

"Bloody hell, I am alright," protested Sandor.

"The gods have kept you here in this world for a reason why?" asked Ray.

"My wife, Cassana she is carrying my babe," says Sandor.

"The gods must look down upon her," says Ray.

"She is a kind woman, more than what I deserve," says Sandor.

"You will need another month to recover then you can start walking around," says Ray.

"Can't wait," says Sandor.

Chapter 29:

Stannis Baratheon had arrived at Castle Black with his army, requesting for Mance Rayder to bend the knee to his allegiance. Jon, now Lord Commander, went to talk to Mance Rayder to try and convince the king beyond the wall to bend the knee, so he could live.

"My only niece, how nice to see you and with child," says Stannis.

"Uncle," says Cassana.

"You have the blood of kings, a true heir to the throne," says Melisandre.

"She is no longer a Baratheon, she is a Clegane," says Stannis.

Cassana says nothing, but Melisandre knows that the woman standing before her holds more possession to the throne than the serious man standing beside her.

"Of course, my king," says Melisandre.

Cassana left to sit wit Gilly and help her with the food preparations. Jon arrived before night fall informing Stannis that Mance had denied his proposition.

"Well the deserter self-proclaimed kind beyond the wall will be executed, by fire," says Stannis.

"Fire, surely there is something more secure," says Cassana.

"This is the way of the Lord of Light, Death by fire is merciful," says Melisandre.

"We will do it in front of his people, let them see what happens to traitors," says Stannis.

The next day Mance Rayder was brought and tied in the middle of a large pile of wood. The prisoners were escorted to witness the burning. Cassana was there next to Jon, but she did not want to be there to witness the barbarity of burning a man alive. When the wood was lit on fire by Melisandre. Jon left and collected a bow and arrow he shot Mance in his heart, and Cassana and Tormund were relived that they would not see a man be burnt alive.

The next day Cassana sat with Jon in his study.

"Jon we must speak to Tormund about having an allegiance with the Free folk," says Cassana.

"They do not kneel," says Jon.

"No, you let the Free folk through the gate, all they want is protection from the Wight walkers," says Cassana.

"You are truly meant to rule," says Jon.

"My father trained me in diplomacy, he was preparing me to rule one day," says Cassana.

"We will speak with Tormund, perhaps he may agree for the safety of his people," says Jon.

Jon told Edd to bring Tormund.

"Tormund, we have a proposition," says Jon.

"We propose that if we let the free folk pass through our gates, you will help us when we are in need," says Cassana.

Tormund thought about the proposition, but he agreed he was doing it for his people.

Cassana and Jon spoke with Stannis to ask for his ships.

"You prevented justice to be served, you showed the wildling mercy and now you wish to let the savages in with the people you swore to protect?" asks Stannis.

"I will make sure they do not harm anyone," says Cassana.

"I'll lend you my ships if you name me the rightful kings of the seven kingdoms," says Stannis.

Cassana remember she had never wanted to be queen, she wanted a simple life, so she agreed. Jon and Tormund left to bring the free folk, but Cassana stayed behind.

Weeks past and Jon arrived with the free folk, but they had lost many to the undead. Stannis had hoped that now the wildlings would help his cause, but Cassana told him that the free folk were not loyal to anyone and this was simply a favor she owed a friend. The next week Stannis left with his army, he was angry that Jon had killed his sacrifice and he had not gained the loyalty of the wildlings. Cassana was relived to see her uncle leave, but he had ordered his knight Ser Davos to stay behind. After a month of waiting Melisandre arrived with news that Stannis Baratheon and all his companions were killed, and the Boltons still had Winterfell. Jon had gained enemies amongst the nights watch one being Alliser Thorne. Jon in his study when Olly barged into his study and told him that his brothers had arrived. Jon not followed Olly out of the Study only to be surrounded by some men from the Nights watch. Jon haven forgotten his sword was stabbed repeatedly by his brothers, they final blow was done by the same boy had taken a liking to, Olly. The left their Lord Commnder bleeding on the snow filled ground.

Jon was discovered by Ser Davos and he only informed people he trusted, Cassana, Edd and a couple of men. Cassana was devastated, and she did not have Gilly to speak to, she and Sam had left to the Citadel.

"We need to bring justice to my cousins' death," says Cassana.

"We are outnumbered," says Edd.

"Tormund, I must go to the free folks camp have him bring some men," says Cassana.

"I'll go with you," says Edd.

Cassana and Edd left quietly. They arrived at the camp in a couple of hours.

"We need to talk to Tormund," says Cassana.

Tormund walked up to Cassana and Edd, he saw the tears on Cassana's eyes.

"What is wrong?" asks Tormund.

"They killed Jon, we need your help to capture the ones who killed him," says Cassana.

"Give me a minute," says Tormund.

Tormund gathered 20 men to go with him to Castle Black. Cassana and Edd followed the free folks and they arrived quicker than before. The men entered the yard in Castle Black where Alliser Thorne and some men waited for them, arrows drawn. Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun the giant killed one, and that was enough for the men to surrender.

"Who are the mutineers?" asks Cassana.

The men did not answer.

"Answer now or you will all be executed," says Cassana.

Still no answer.

"Put them all in a cell!" orders Cassana.

Chapter 30:

Cassana led Tormund to her cousin's body, he was now pale and cold. Ser Davos had asked the Melisandre to bring back Jon, which she said she would do her best. Cassana and the rest waited impatiently for Jon to be brought back. Melisandre did not say anything as she left Jon's room, but Cassana felt her heart sink.

"You must rest my lady," says Ser Davos.

Cassana did not argue she only went to her chamber and slept. She was not asleep for a couple of hours when she heard a knock on her door. Edd informed her Jon was alive, he had been brought back by Melisandre. Cassana ran to Jon and carefully hugged him. The next morning Jon told Tormund and Edd who the mutineers were, they were executed by hanging.

Tormund and his people moved closer to the Wall, for safety reasons. Cassana was now 5 months pregnant and Measter Aemon confirmed that she was having twins. Cassana would mend clothes, sharpen knives and swords, and would help Gilly prepare dinner.

In the South, Sandor was now able to walk around the community and help built the sept. However, he now had a limp, but it was slowly going away as his leg started to get used to the labor. Sandor spent his time alone, he ate away from the community members.

"Most of these men are afraid of you," says Ray.

"I'm used to it," says Sandor.

"I wonder was your wife afraid of you," comments Ray.

"No, she never was," says Sandor.

Sandor looked down thinking of his little doe.

"I have heard that princess Cassana is very beautiful," says Ray.

"Never told you she was a princess," says Sandor.

"You are the Hound, you said your wife's name is Cassana, I heard news that the Lannister King had married off the true heir of the throne to his guard," says Ray.

"Aye," says Sandor.

"You are lucky to have a woman's love you," says Ray.

"I don't deserve love I have done many bad things, she was angry at me when she asked for me not to kill a butcher's boy, but I still killed. She called me the Lannister dog, and did not look or speak to me until I was ordered to marry her," says Sandor.

"The seven kingdoms loves her, and when they heard she was to marry a Clegane they worried for her safety," says Ray.

"I am a monster, I killed people," says Sandor.

"The gods are giving you a second chance, what you did does not matter anymore. You need to be strong for you wife and the child she carries. We choose who we want to be now, and you should be a husband and a father," says Ray.

Sandor says nothing he only thought about Cassana and his child. He did not know if he would ever see her again, if she was alive of dead but by the gods he wished that she was alive and safe.

A week passed, and Sandor was helping chop wood, the nights were getting cold there were women and children. Ray invited him to a midday mass to which Sandor decided to go for once. As Ray gave his sermon a group of men arrived asking for steel or food. The men left when they were told that there was nothing they were looking for. Ray approached Sandor hours after the sermon to call him for dinner.

"You dumb cunt those men do not believe in the seven they believe in R'hllor the fire god," says Sandor.

"We respect all beliefs," says Ray.

"They know you have steel even if you say you have no steel, even If you have none you have women they'll kill the men and rape the women," says Sandor.

"Come have dinner," says Ray.

"It will be a cold night, I'll stay here cut more wood," says Sandor.

"I'll save some stew for you," says Ray.

Sandor continued to cut wood, but he stopped as he heard yelling. In a panic he ran back to the community only to find dead men, women, and children littering the floor. Sandor walked to the sept to see Ray had been hung. In rage Sandor grabbed a nearby axe and went after the men who had killed these innocent people. He killed four of the men but their were still 3 missing he went after them only to find them with a noose on their necks.

"These are mine," says Sandor.

"Aw Clegane," says Thoros.

"Fuck off, they killed my friend," says Sandor.

"You have friends?" asks Thoros.

"Not anymore," says Sandor.

"You can have one," says Beric.

"Two," says Sandor.

"Two," says Beric.

Sandor moves to swing his axe but is stopped by Beric.

"We hang them we are not butchers," says Beric.

"Fine," says Sandor.

Sandor pushes the barrels from under the two men and they choke to death.

"We are sorry for what we did to you, it was wrong of us to take you wife," apologizes Thoros.

"You pricks separated me from my pregnant wife, and then you lost her," says Sandor.

"She escaped during the night, we did not know she was leaving until the Stark girl told us," says Beric.

"That don't matter, where are you bunch heading?" asks Sandor.

"We are going to the wall, the lord of light commands it," says Thoros.

Sandor decided to travel with the brotherhood without banners.

Miles away Cassana was sitting with Sansa as she had arrived not three days passed.

"I've missed you, they made me marry Lord Tyrion and then I married Ramsey," says Sansa.

"I hear of this, but surely Lord Tyrion was not so bad, I quite enjoyed as company," says Cassana.

"Yes, he was kind, but I did not love him," says Sansa.

Sansa told Cassana the horrific things that Ramsey had done to her, and Cassana's gut was twisted with rage. Jon was now stating to get ready to fight Ramsey, and they were getting quite a few of allegiance with the Northern houses. Soon they would be at war and Cassana was helping as much as she could.

Chapter 31:

The day they marched to Winterfell Cassana and Sansa stayed on top of a hill overlooking the battle. The free folk and Jon were heavily outnumbered but Sansa and Cassana had an ace up their sleeves. Cassana had convinced the young Lyanna Mormont and Sansa had persuaded Little Finger to bring as many men as they could speared. As the men bellow started to feel defeated the extra soldiers arrived on horseback and killed many Bolton men. Jon, Tormund, Ser Davos, Edd, and Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun left towards Winterfell. At the gate Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun was stuck with many arrows and killed, but not before opening the gate to Winterfell. Ramsey shot arrows towards Jon which he blocked with a shield with the House Mormont sigil. Once Jon reached Ramsey he started to punch him for harming Sansa, and for killing Rickon. He then told Edd to take Ramsey to the dungeon with the hounds. Cassana, Sansa, Lyanna, and Little Finger rode to Winterfell.

"Did you kill Bolton?" asks Cassana.

"He is chained with his dogs," says Jon.

Cassana looks at Sansa, and the tall girl goes to see to her husband.

"She will take care of him," says Cassana.

"My you are quite beautiful, you are glowing," says Little Finger.

Cassana says nothing.

"We will need to clean out the keep, change the banners we are back in Winterfell," says Jon.

"This is where it started, where we involved your family into the game," says Cassana

All the important figures were brought to the grand dining hall of Winterfell.

"I will only serve the King of the North!" yells the young Lyanna.

"The King of the North!" yells all the men.

"I propose that Jon be the King of the North," says Sansa.

"I do not want to be the King," says Jon.

"The man who does not want it is the best man for the job, you have brought all these people together you are the king of the North," says Cassana.

They all continue to chant The King of the North!

"What of the wildlings?" asks one of the men.

"They are our allies," says Cassana.

"I do not want to be near those savages," complaints the same man.

"They are good men, fighters, they might not kneel to a king, but they are the most loyal people I have met," defended Cassana.

Jon stood.

"My Lord, the Free Folk will stay, you may go if you wish," says Jon.

"You hear the King," says Lyanna.

No men stood to leave.

"Very well Tormund, I need you to go East Watch by the sea we will need to start getting ready for another war," says Jon.

"Hear that lords, I am the new lord commander of the nights watch," mocks Tormund.

The next day Tormund goes with Edd to East Watch by the sea. That same day Samwell Tarly returns form the Citadel saying that he could not stay and let the Nights Watch without a Measter after the passing of Measter Aemon a week before the battle of the bastards. Cassana was grateful to have Gilly again, Gilly was quite helpful to Cassana when her brain was cluttered with fears of becoming a mother. Gilly claimed to not know much but she did know information she had learned from the Casters keep.

"I hope I could have my husband here with me," says Cassana.

"You will see him soon," says Gilly.

"I am about 6 months pregnant I want my husband to hold my hand as I give birth to his children," says Cassana.

Cassana had been doing many things to keep her mind off Sandor. Now Sansa had forbitten Cassana do any work in fear for the safety of the babies. So Cassana only had the choice to read and think.

Unbeknown to Cassana, Sandor had just arrived at the wall with the Brotherhood without Banners. Tormund saw the men and decided it be best to incarcerate them and ask Jon what to do with them. Edd rode to Winterfell to inform Jon of the men who had arrived asking to go North of the wall.

Jon rode to the wall with Edd to see these men, where he recognizes a burnt man.

"Sandor Clegane?" asks Jon unsure.

"You're Ned Stark's bastard," says Sandor.

"You're my cousin's husband," says Jon.

"Cassana, is she here?" asks Sandor.

"How do you know Cassana?" intersected Tormund.

"She is my wife did you not hear," says Sandor.

"She is in Winterfell, with Sansa," says Jon.

Sandor relaxed.

"Why are you all here?" asks Jon.

"The lord of light has sent us to go North of the wall," says Beric.

Thoros began to talk about the lord of light and how he was the chosen.

"Would you shut your hole, are you going to let us out or not?" asks Sandor.

Jon smiled and opens the cell.

"Sandor my cousin has been worried for you," says Jon.

Sandor says nothing he was eager to go with his little doe and hug her. Jon and Sandor rode back to Winterfell and arrived some day later. Jon led Sandor to Cassana's chambers. Sandor knocks on her door to hear her shuffling inside.

"Jon you- Sandor!?" asks Cassana surprised.

Sandor smiled, and he hugged Cassana. Jon left the pair alone. Cassana held onto Sandor tightly to ensure that he would not disappear. They cried in each other's arms. They eventually let go of each other, Sandor looked down to Cassana. She was more beautiful as he remembered, her belly was now grown.

"You have grown," says Sandor.

He kneeled to kiss her belly.

"Only 6 months grown," says Cassana.

"Six months? Have you seen a Measter?" asks Sandor.

"Yes, I saw some midwives with the free folk and Measter Aemon, he told me I was not carrying a child I was carrying two," says Cassana.

"Twins?" asks Sandor.

"Yes, are you glad?" asks Cassana.

"I never thought I would have a wife, nevertheless twins," says Sandor.

"I have many things to tell you," says Cassana.

"What is this about the wildling you say?" asks Sandor.

"I went North of the wall with Jon and we were captured by the wildlings," says Cassana.

"And the ginger?" asks Sandor.

"Do you mean Tormund? He was always helping me, he save me and a friend," says Cassana.

"He fancies you, he was jealous of me being your husband," says Sandor.

"He never told me of such, I though he was being friendly," says Cassana.

"Wildling are different types of people," says Sandor.

"He respected me, and I was true to you," says Cassana.

"I know little doe, I just wanted to know of the ginger fucker," says Sandor.

Chapter 32:

For the following months Cassana and Sandor would help get Winterfell ready for war. Jon had gone to Dragonstone to ask the Mother of Dragons if she would permit him to mine the dragon glass for weapons. Cassana was starting to have pains in her abdomen, Sandor was nervous. Tormund had been ordered by Jon to go to Winterfell to help with the preparation for the upcoming war. Sandor did not like the ginger, but his wife was in pain, so he had asked Tormund if he had a midwife to help Cassana. Tormund eagerly sent two of the free folk midwives to assist Cassana. Sandor spent the rest of the day next to Cassana, bringing her anything she wanted or needed.

"Sandor I am nervous," says Cassana.

"I am as well, but you will have the babes, and all will be alright," says Sandor.

Cassana would squeeze Sandor hand when she experienced a contraction. After hours of waiting the midwives instructed that Cassana get ready to push. Thirty minutes later Cassana had a crying baby placed in her chest, but not 2 minutes passed when she needed to start pushing again for her second baby. Not five minutes passed Cassana and Sandor welcomed two daughters they were beautiful and the newly parents cried with joy.

Sarya and Lya. Both girls had their father wrapped around their finger. Sandor would rarely leave the room, he wanted his daughters to know that their father loved them.

"Sandor, there you are," says Cassana.

The babies smiled up at their parents, and Sandor picked them both up.

"My three girls, I love you all," says Sandor placing a kiss on all their foreheads.

"Jon should be hear soon, he sent a raven saying that he needs to get a Wight to show the Targaryen girl and Cersei the threat," says Cassana.

Two days after Jon arrive with Jorah Mormont and Gendry Waters.

"We will be going North of the wall?" asks Gendry.

"Yes, we need proof," says Jon.

"For which queen the one with the dragons or the one that fucks her brother?" asks Tormund.

"Both," says Jon.

"We'll go this is why we came here in the first place," says Beric.

"I'll go as well," says Sandor.

Cassana looked at her husband in shock. She would have a word with him later. After they were dismissed Cassana took Sandor's arm and pulled him to their room.

"You're leaving? What if you don't come back?" asks Cassana.

"I will be back," says Sandor.

"How do you know that?" asks Cassana.

"I have more people to live for," says Sandor.

"You better come back to us," says Cassana.

Sandor and Cassana share a kiss and Sandor goes and gives the girls a kiss each.

The men gathered the supplies or started to ride to Castle Black.

"How are you pretty girls?" asked Tormund as he rode next to Sandor.

"Their fine," says Sandor.

"Just fine, I've seen walking about with your babes. Smiling and talking to them, it would take a fool to not see that those girls have you wrapped around their tiny fingers," says Tormund.

"Aye, I love my girls all three of them," says Sandor.

Tormund smiled. Sandor kept riding I silence. After 3 days of traveling to Castle Black they arrived and the Brotherhood without banners waited for the journey.

"I heard you have two babes now," says Thoros.

"Aye," says Sandor.

"Two girls," says Beric.

Jon walks to the group and listens to the three men speaking.

"My father always said war was easier than daughters," says Jon.

Sandor looked to Jon but said nothing.

"All children are difficult boy or girl, but two at the same time," says Thoros.

"He will do fine, already the two babes are well behaved they rarely cry. And he has Cassana to help him," says Tormund defending Sandor.

All the men get ready and Edd opens the gate and Ser Davos wishes them all good luck. All 6 men walk out of the gates and into the snow deep floor.

Chapter 33:

Cassana sat in her room reading while Sarya and Lya slept. There was knock on her door, she opened the door to see Sansa and Arya next to her.

"Arya?" asked Cassana surprised.

The two hugged.

"I have not seen you since I left the Brotherhood," says Cassana.

"I left some time after, but Sandor captured me, he tried to take me to mother and Robb, but they were killed," says Arya.

"I heard," says Cassana.

"I left Sandor to die after he and Brienne fought, Sansa told me he is here as well," says Arya.

"He went North of the wall with Jon," says Cassana.

Arya gave Cassana a small smile. One of the girls started to gurgle and Cassana invites Sansa and Arya into her room.

"This is Sarya and this Lya," says Cassana.

Arya leaned into to see the two small infants and the two girls looked up to see Arya.

"They look more like you than Sandor, thank the gods," says Arya.

Cassana and Sansa laugh. Lya let out a small grunt.

"They sound like him," says Sansa.

Cassana and Arya laugh.

"Can I hold one?" asked Arya.

"Yes of course, just support her head," instruct Cassana.

Arya picks up Lya as Sansa pick up Sarya.

"She is beautiful, they will be beautiful," says Sansa.

"Will you train them to be ladies?" asked Arya.

"Yes, but I will also let the girls become warriors like their father. A girl needs to protect herself," says Cassana.

"Good, I can train them," says Arya.

"I don't thing Sandor will allow you or anyone near his daughters," says Sansa.

"They have them wrapped around his finger and everyone can see it," says Cassana.

After some hours of talking Sansa and Arya left Cassana, Sarya and Lya to rest. After feeding the two girls Cassana laid them to rest and she continued reading her book.

In the freezing cold, Sandor and the other men continued to walk. Tormund approaches the burnt man and grasps his shoulder.

"Don't listen to those fuckers I have two daughters of my own, you can train them to be tough fucker like you," says Tormund.

"Don't touch me," says Sandor.

"What happened to you that made you so mean?" asks Tormund.

Sandor says nothing only continues to walk.

"Is it your burn?" asked Tormund.

"You want to suck my dick is that it?" asks Sandor.

"Dick?" asks Tormund confused.

"Cock," says Sandor.

"Aww Dick, I like it," says Tormund.

"I bet you do," says Sandor and he continues to walk.

"Did you fall onto the fire as a little boy?" asks Tormund.

"I didn't fall, I was pushed," says Sandor.

"And ever since you've been mean," says Tormund.

"Fuck off," say Sandor.

"Do you hate Wildling?" asked Tormund.

"I don't give a shit about wildling it is gingers I hate," says Sandor.

"Why we are kissed by fire, just like you," says Tormund pointing to Sandor burnt face.

"Don't point your fucking finger at me," says Sandor slapping Tormund's hand away.

Sandor continues to walk but he stops next to Beric and Thoros who are looking ahead. The snow was falling rapidly they could not see ahead of them. They could hear the running towards them. Once the creature was closer they could see what it was, a bear. Beric lit his sword on fire and all the men stood with their swords/ axe ready. The bear attacked Thoros but Beric lit the bear on fire. The burning dead bear started to walk towards Sandor. Sandor froze in place seeing the flames traveling towards him, as the flaming bear got closer to Sandor Tormund pushed the man out of the way. Jon chopped off the bear's head and the bear fell in a heap of dead flesh and bones. Tormund helps Sandor stand. Thoros was severely wounded but he instructed Beric to burn his wound, so they could keep moving. The men continued to walk. They passed the arrowhead mountain and knew they were in the right place. A thousand dead men stood waiting for the small group of men.

"I need you to run tell Ser Davos to send a raven to my sister and Daenerys, we need help," says Jon.

Gendry runs towards Castle black after the older men order him to do so. They killed several but stopped when the ice beneath them started to break. The men were able to stand on a small island l that was surrounded by broken ice. There they waited for assistance.

Chapter 34:

The men waited for hours, they were freezing. Sandor was bored, and he grabbed a rock and threw it towards one of the dead, breaking its jaw. He throws another but it falls a feet in front of the dead.

"Shit," says Sandor.

The dead starts to walk toward the group, they all get ready Beric discovers that Thoros is dead. Beric lights Thoros' body on fire. All the men start to kill the dead. They fought for several minutes until they heard the sound of wings flapping. Sandor grabs of the dead and it starts to yell. Tormund and Ser Jorah help tie the creature up and they ran to climb the back of the dragon. Jon stayed behind, but the men saw him fall into the frozen lake that one of the killed dragons broke.

At Castle black Sandor placed the wight into a wooden crate. He sent a raven to Cassana letting her know that he was freezing but well, he did not tell her about her cousin. Crestfallen and mourning for the loss of Jon Snow they waited all rested in silence. That is until they heard someone yelling to open the gates a black horse rode in with a unconscious men on top. Jon Snow fell onto the frozen ground. Ser Davos and Tormund carried Jon into one of the chambers where they proceeded to remove his frozen clothes. Once bare Jon was covered by warm blankets, and they left for him to rest. The next day Jon was warm and ready to go to Kingslanding to show Cersei the dead fucker.

A month later they arrived to the gates of Kingslanding. Sandor approached his brother.

"You're an ugly fucker," says Sandor.

Gregor said nothing.

"You don't need to talk, you know what coming for you," says Sandor.

Sandor then left to carry the wooden crate in front of the queen. Sandor kicked the crate and the creature lashed out and ran towards Cersei, but before it reached her Sandor grabbed the chain and pulled it back.

"You can kill them with Valyrian steel," says Jon cutting off the wights hand.

"Or you can kill it with fire," says Jon as he lights the wight on fire.

The wight screeches but then falls dead. Cersei stood and told Jon that she would sent forces to Winterfell if Jon bent the knee and dismissed his title as king of the North.

"I cannot bend a knee for you your grace because I have already pledged my life to Queen Daenerys," says Jon.

"They you will receive not kings guard or Lannister soldiers," says Cersei.

Cersei and her entourage leave towards the red keep. Tyrion goes to talk to his sister and returns with news that Cersei promised to march a force for the cause. All the men and women marched back to Winterfell to start preparing for the war to come.

A month later the group arrived to the gates of Winterfell where Sansa, Arya, and Bran waited for them. Cassana stood next to Bran holding Sarya and Lya. Sandor walked straight to Cassana and kissed her and his daughters. The girls giggled with delight.

"You have been gone for two months," says Cassana.

"I promise not leave again," says Sandor.

"What did Cersei say about joining the cause?" asked Cassana.

"She told the imp that she would send a force for the cause," says Sandor.

"She is lying," says Cassana.

"I know, have you been training?" asked Sandor.

"Yes, with Arya while Sansa looks after the girl," says Cassana.

Sandor nods. Cassana and Sandor leave to their warm chambers. Cassana orders one of the maids to prepare a bath for Sandor. After bathing Sandor walks to the main room to see the Cassana laying on their bed reading a book.

"Its been so long since we laid together," says Cassana.

"Aye," says Sandor.

Cassana closes her book and stands up and walks towards her naked husband. She places her hand on his hairy chest. Sandor leans down and kisses Cassana passionately.

"Gods I have missed you," says Sandor.

Cassana removes her night gown and Sandor continued to kiss her and touch her. Cassana could feel Sandor's manhood press against her thighs. Cassana ran her nails down Sandor's back. Sandor growled and picked up Cassana who wrapped her legs around his torso. Sandor pushes Cassana against the nearest wall. Cassana reaches down and grabs his cock she rubs it against her cunt. Cassana moaned and Sandor grunted.

"Stop I want to fuck you proper," says Sandor.

"Then do it," says Cassana.

Sandor take his cock and enters Cassana slowly. Cassana lets out a sigh of relief as she is filled with her husbands' big cock. Cassana kisses Sandor's forehead as he starts to thrust into her. Cassana reaches around Sandor and gabs a hold of his ass pressing him deeper inside her. Sandor lets out a growl like moan as he feels Cassana small hands rub against his ass.

"I have missed you," says Sandor.

"I have missed you too," says Cassana.

Sandor continued to thrust inside of Cassana and she yelled in pleasure. Cassana was sure that all of Winterfell could hear her pleasured yells. Cassana cummed on Sandor's cock, Sandor removed himself from Cassana's cunt and came into the air. After cumming Sandor fell to his knees with Cassana's legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Are you alright?" asked Cassana worried.

"Tired, but well fucked," says Sandor.

"You came outside of me? Why you don't want anymore children?" asked Cassana.

"I want to have as many children as you want but there is war coming you do not need to be heavy with my child," explains Sandor.

Cassana smiled and kissed Sandor. Cassana stood up and helped Sandor stand. They both walk to their bed and lay down.

"We must rest, the girls will be up soon wanting to be fed," says Cassana.

Sandor agrees and they both fall asleep peacefully.

Chapter 35:

The next morning Sandor left Cassana sleeping to start preparing Winterfell for the war to come.

"You fucked like a dog last night, didn't you?" asks Tormund with a grin.

Sandor looks at the wildling man but says nothing.

"I could hear her yelling last night, you must have fucked her good," comments Tormund.

Sandor growls but says nothing.

Tormund chuckles, "Not even being fucked gets rid of your bad mood," says Tormund.

"Fuck off," says Sandor.

The wildling grins but leaves, Sandor smiled remembering his wife's warm body and sinful moans. Sandor helps with the trenches. After the sun started to set the men and women started to go to their homes and eat some supper. Sandor went to his room to see Cassana breastfeeding Lya.

"Oh Sandor, how were the trenches?" asks Cassana.

"Good we are almost done," says Sandor.

"I sent Gendry and order for an axe for you and a sword for me," says Cassana.

"You are not fighting with us, you will stay with the girls," says Sandor.

"The girls will stay with Sansa and Gilly, I will fight next to you," says Cassana.

"I will not allow it, I am doing this for your safety, I need to know you three are safe," says Sandor.

"And I need you to be safe as well," says Cassana.

"You are not going, you will be in the crypts with the rest of the women and children," says Sandor.

Cassana says nothing only places Lya back into her crib next to her sleeping twin.

"Are you listening to me, I do not want Lya and Sarya to be without a mother. They can survive without a father but not a mother," says Sandor.

"That were you are wrong, they need their father, I need you," says Cassana.

"You survived well enough on you own, and you were pregnant then," says Sandor.

"Yes, but I knew you were alive, knowing you were alive gave me strength, If you die then I'll know I will never see you again," says Cassana.

"You will not fight in the battle against those dead fuckers," says Sandor.

"We'll see," says Cassana leaving the room.

"Stubborn woman," says Sandor.

Sandor washed himself and changes his clothes.

Cassana left the room and went to speak with Jon but was stopped by Bran.

"I need to speak with you," says Bran.

Cassana follows the boy to the crypt where her mother's statue was.

"My mother," says Cassana.

"Yes, do you know what happened to her?" asked Bran.

"She was taken by Rhaegar Targaryen and raped by him too," says Cassana.

Cassana had not thought about her mother for years, she could not remember her not her voice, not her hair, not her smell nothing. She thought back to her own daughters and how they would grow up alone if she were to fight and die.

"That is one story, you mother Lyanna loved you, but she loved Rhaegar more than your father. She left you with your father, so he would not be lonely, but your father was outraged. Your mother and Rhaegar married under a Weirwood tree. Lyanna soon fell pregnant once again, Rhaegar took your pregnant mother to the Tower of Joy where she gave birth to a son. Aegon Targarean, my father found your mother as she died. She asked him to take the boy as his own to prevent your father from killing the baby. My father raised this child as his own, but as a bastard," says Bran.

"What are you saying? I have a brother?" asks Cassana.

"Yes, you know him you two are close," says Bran.

Cassana thought of the bastards she knew and paused.

"Jon?" she asked.

Bran nodded.

"Jon is a Targaryen," says Cassana

"And a Stark like you, you both share the same mother," explains Bran.

"Jon is my brother," says Cassana.

"That is why you showed compassion to him since the day you met him, you share the same blood, both you and he grew up without a mother," says Bran.

Cassana held back her tears.

"Does Jon know?" asked Cassana.

"No, I will tell him after you," says Bran.

"Thank you, Bran," says Cassana.

Cassana walks out of the crypts and walks back to her chamber to see Sandor talking to their daughters.

"Do not worry your mother will not die, she knows well enough what it is like to not have a mother," says Sandor not noticing Cassana at the door.

"Yes, I do," says Cassana.

Sandor looks up and sees Cassana with tear in her eyes.

"What is wrong? Are you alright?" asks Sandor.

"I spoke with Bran, he told me about my mother and Rhaegar Targaryen," says Cassana.

"You knew of this already, you father spoke of in feast," says Sandor.

"Yes, but that is what he believed, my mother loved Rhaegar, she married him, abandoned me, and she and she had a son," says Cassana.

"A son?" asked Sandor.

"Yes, Aegon Targaryen but uncle Ned raised him as his own," says Cassana.

"Jon Snow is your brother," says Sandor.

"Yes," says Cassana.

"Are you angry?" asked Sandor.

"At my mother, I love Jon," says Cassana

Sandor smiles at Cassana.

"I know you love him, you sat with him and ate dinner with him the first time you met him, you had a bond with Jon since you met him. Deep in your heart you knew he was your brother," says Sandor.

Cassana felt the tears run down her eyes. She walks to her girls and smiled down at them.

"I will stay with them, I will not abandon them like my mother did to me," says Cassana.

"They need you, I need you too," says Sandor.

"You need to be safe too they need you too," says Cassana.

"I have a family now, I cannot just die and leave my girls here alone," says Sandor.

Cassana smiles and kisses her husband. They are interrupted by a knock at the door. Cassana goes to open the door where she reveals Jon Snow. Jon has tears in his eyes as well. Cassana smiles and moves to hug him, Jon hugs back.

"You are my brother," says Cassana.

"Aye," says Jon.

They smile at each other, and Jon looks behind Cassana to see Sandor standing there looking at the interaction. One of the twins starts to gurgle and giggle.

"My nieces, my I see them?" asked Jon.

"Of course, you can," says Cassana.

She leads Jon towards the crib to see the two girls holding each other. Jon smiles down to the babies.

"You can hold them," says Sandor.

This surprised Jon and Cassana, Sandor was protective of the twins and he only allowed certain people near the girls. Jon smiles and reaches down to grab one of the twins.

"Which one is this?" asks Jon.

"That is Sarya," says Cassana.

Sarya reaches up and pulls at Jon's hair. Jon lets her pull at his locks, Sarya giggles in delight.

"Naughty girl stop pulling on your uncle's hair," says Cassana.

Lya squealed so that she would be picked as well, they all laugh at the little infants' antics.

"You wish to be held by your uncle too," says Cassana.

Lya lets out a toothless smile. Sandor take Sarya from Jon's arms, so he can grab Lya. Sarya placed her small hand on her father's burnt cheek and Sandor takes her small hand and gives a small palm a kiss. Lya looked up at her uncle and giggled.

"They both like you," says Cassana.

Jon smiles down at the baby. He carefully takes a hold of Lya small and smiles.

"They are beautiful," says Jon.

"They take after their mother, thank the gods," says Sandor.

"They have your temper," says Cassana.

Sandor grunts and Sarya does the same. Sandor smirks at his daughter's behavior.

"They are combination of you both," says Jon.

Lya giggles again and pulls at Jon's beard.

"Will you be fighting?" asked Jon.

"I will not, but Sandor will. I am not leaving my daughters," says Cassana.

"That is a wise choice," says Jon.

Jon hands Lya to Cassana.

"I must go, Ser Davos is waiting for me," says Jon.

"Yes, I will see you tomorrow," says Cassana.

Jon gives both babies a kiss on the cheeks before leaving.

"He is a good man," says Sandor.

"Yes, he is, but so are you" says Cassana kissing his cheek.

Chapter 36:

Sarya and Lya were now Six months old and they were starting to crawl all over the floors of Winterfell. Sandor would take them to the training yard but only when they were wrapped around in thick layers of fur. Sandor would go to the training yard to show off his beautiful daughters as Cassana helped Sansa prepare the crypt for the long night.

"I don't want them getting sick," says Sandor.

"There is not way cold will enter through all those layers of fur," says Beric.

Beric was quite surprised to see the giant man hold his daughters and speak with them with a soft voice. Nobody mentioned this peculiarity to the burnt man for he would deny any observations. Sandor once had a sister, but he could not remember her, but he like to believe that his daughters looked like her. Sandor swore to protect his wife and daughters from any person dead or living, and he showed it with the fierceness in which he trained with Tormund or Beric.

"Can I hold your daughters?" asked Tormund.

"You'll drop them," says Sandor.

"I can carry one at a time," says Tormund.

Sandor contemplated his options; he was going to tell the ginger cocksucker to fuck off, but he remembered Cassana telling him that the ginger man had saved her life. Sandor looked at the wildling over to make sure he did not have ill intentions.

"Take off all you weapons, I don't want you hurting them," says Sandor.

Tormund smiles and removes all his weapons, he reaches for one of the little infants. Sandor carefully hands him Lya and saw how the small girl reached her covered hand to pull on Tormund's long beard. Tormund could feel the little girl pulling his beard, Lya would giggle in delight at the idea of pulling beards.

"May I hold the other one?" asked Beric.

Sandor gave the one-eyed man a look. Beric removed his weapons instantly and reaches for Sarya. Sandor carefully passes Sarya to Beric.

"Which one is this?" asks Beric.

"That is Sarya, Tormund had Lya," says Sandor.

"How do you tell them apart?" asks Tormund.

"I just know, I'm their father," says Sandor.

"Lya likes my beard," says Tormund.

"Aye she like pulling on it and giggles about it, they might look like princess Cassana, but they are like you Clegane," says Beric.

"There you are, I've been looking for you and the girls all around Winterfell," says Cassana approaching Sandor from behind.

Once Cassana reaches Sandor she can see Beric and Tormund holding her daughters. Cassana looked at Sandor in shocked, she was surprised that Sandor would allow anybody that was not himself or Jon to hold the girls. Cassana smiled at her husband and kisses his cheek, she was proud of him.

"Little Lya likes pulling on my beard," says Tormund with a smile.

"She quite enjoys pulling on anything with hair," says Cassana.

Sarya was asleep in Beric's arms. Cassana quite enjoyed the sight of the three warriors who were putty with the attention of two little girls.

"Supper is ready," says Cassana.

The three men nod. Tormund hands Lya back to Sandor, and Cassana took the sleeping Sarya from Beric's arms. Tormund and Beric grab their weapons and head to the kitchen for supper.

"It is quite strange to see you sharing our daughters," says Cassana.

Sandor grunts and Lya does the same imitating her father. Cassana smiles.

"Go have supper, I'll feed the girls and I'll lay them down to rest," says Cassana.

"I'll go with you, then we can both go to supper together," says Sandor.

Cassana smiled and they both walk to their room, where Cassana breast feeds the girls. Sandor and Cassana go to the main hall to eat supper.

"Bran says that the long night is near, the night king has burnt down the wall," says Cassana.

"We are ready, how are the crypts coming?" asks Sandor.

"We have added some seating inside, food, water, and some weapons," says Cassana.

"Weapons?" asks Sandor.

"If the Wights are able to enter the crypts we need to protect ourselves the children," says Cassana.

"You have your dagger, and that dragons glass sword?" asks Sandor.

"Yes," says Cassana.

Sandor nods. After supper Cassana and Sandor go to their room and check on the girls who are sleeping peacefully.

"They said they have my temper," says Sandor.

"They do," says Cassana.

Sandor smirks. Cassana wraps her arms around Sandor waist.

"You know that is not such a bad thing, they will grow up to be like Arya, I heard you helped her and taught her a thing or two while you were together," says Cassana.

"Little bitch took my silver and left me to die," says Sandor.

"You told her to kill you, cross you off her list, she said you were not on her list anymore," says Cassana.

"Don't matter anymore, my daughters will have not need to fight," says Sandor.

"Sandor, they need to fight in this world," says Cassana.

"Not while I am here," says Sandor.

"We will not always be here for them," says Cassana.

Sandor grunts but gives Cassana a kiss on the forehead.

"Should we make love tonight?" asks Cassana with a smile.

"If you're not tired," says Sandor.

"For you, never," says Cassana.

Sandor grins and reaches up to kiss Cassana.

"I'll never get tired of this," says Cassana.

They both remove their cloths and Cassana lays in their bed. Sandor climbs on top of her kissing all over her neck and breasts. He continues to kiss down as he reaches her womanhood, he gives her a lick.

"Sandor!" yells Cassana.

Sandor continues to suck and lick Cassana until he could sense she was about to cum. Sandor climbed over Cassana and kisses her mouth. Cassana could taste herself on his lips and the thought of Sandor doing that pleased her. Sandor aligned himself to Cassana's entrance and thrusted inside. Both let out a sigh of relief, Sandor slowly thrusted into Cassana. An idea popped into her mind and she pushes Sandor onto his back. Cassana starts to move up and down on Sandor's cock. Sandor had never seen such a sight he placed his hands on Cassana's waist. Sandor helped Cassana's movement and helped her by thrusting alongside her. Cassana's hand laid on Sandor's chest and she would make a kneading movement over his breast. Sandor let out feral noises as he saw his enchantress bounced up and down his giant engorged cock.

"I love you," says Sandor.

"I love you too," says Cassana.

Cassana reaches down and kisses Sandor's chest. Sandor flips Cassana back onto her back, and places her legs over his shoulder and he continued to trust harder and faster into her. Cassana quite enjoyed this new position it allowed her more pleasure. Sandor started to rub Cassana's clit causing Cassana to cum over his cock. Sandor pulls out and cums onto Cassana's belly.

"I love you," says Cassana.

"Love you too little doe, always have," says Sandor.

Sandor gets off the bed and walks to the wash basin and retrieves a small rag. He walks over his heavy breathing wife and cleans her belly and her shiny cunt. Sandor then throws the rag back into the basin and lays next to Cassana. Cassana pulls the furs over them both and cuddled they fell asleep to a peaceful sleep.

Chapter 37:

The next morning Cassana woke up to Sandor talking to Lya and Sarya.

"You mama is asleep, papa tired her out," says Sandor.

"What are you saying to my daughters about?" asks Cassana.

"They wanted to go to you," says Sandor.

Cassana shakes her head and smiles to her daughters.

Lya and Sarya giggle at their mother and they reach out for Cassana to hold them.

"Come to mama," says Cassana.

Both girls squeal in delight as their mother gives them kisses.

"Beric says tonight is the night," says Sandor.

"I better get up and start helping get things ready," says Cassana.

Cassana gets dresses and make a baby sling like Gilly taught her and she places Sarya and Lya inside.

"You're getting good," says Sandor.

"I need my hands to help and the girls like to be near me," says Cassana.

"I'm going to go get my axe from the smith," says Sandor.

Cassana and the twins leave to help Gilly and the other woman take food and other necessities to the crypts. Cassana was busy arranging things into the crypts when Daenerys approached her.

"You are Robert Baratheon's daughter," says Daenerys.

"Yes," says Cassana.

"Your father stole my fathers' throne, he killed my brother," says Daenerys.

"My father believed your brother had stolen my mother," says Cassana.

"Will you be fighting tonight?" asked Daenerys.

"No, I must care for my daughters," says Cassana.

Daenerys looks at the two infants inside the sling.

"I cannot have children," says Daenerys.

Cassana says nothing.

"I came to speak with you about the Iron Throne, it is mine by birth more than it is your," says Daenerys.

"I am not interested in the throne, I have seen what power does to a person," says Cassana.

"You say that now, but you have children, I only have my dragons, my line will end when I die," says Daenerys.

"I apologize but I don't see how this concerns me, yes my father wanted me to rule the seven kingdoms but my step mother denied me it. I did not care, I've always wanted to live a normal life away from the lying and the skimming," says Cassana.

"Sansa your cousin wants the North to be independent," says Daenerys.

"How does this business concern me?" asks Cassana.

"You were taught how to be a queen since you were a child, I was raised by my brother how believed he was to be a king. Between you and me you are the one with the most diplomatic training," says Daenerys.

"My father taught me diplomacy, but you have Lord Tyrion as your hand," says Cassana.

Daenerys was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Jon.

"Dany, I see you have met Cassana," says Jon with a small smile.

Jon leans down and places a small kiss on Lya's and Sarya's heads. Daenerys and Cassana did not lose eye contact with one another. Cassana could sense that their conversation would be a problem in the future. Jon took Daenerys' hands and they both walked out of the crypts. Cassana walked to Sansa's chambers.

"Daenerys went to speak to me just now, do you know why?" asks Cassana.

"I told her I wanted the North to be independent, she refused, so I said I would support a true born queen," says Sansa.

"Yes, well she is a Targaryen," says Cassana.

"Yes, but she does not know what she is doing. She needs 3 advisors to help her make one decision. You know diplomacy I have seen you make alliances with the lords of the North and the Wildlings," says Sansa.

"Sansa, you have placed me under the mother of dragons' radar, my children and husband are now in danger," says Cassana.

"Do you know Jon I your brother?" asks Sansa.

Cassana freezes.

"Jon told us," says Sansa.

"Yes, I know, but don't go on repeating it to anyone. If you tell anyone, and the queen finds out you will be accused of treason," warns Cassana.

"Would you tell her?" asked Sansa.

"No," says Cassana.

Cassana then leaves Sansa alone and goes to the training yard where Sandor is training. Jon approaches Cassana and asks her if they could speak alone.

"What is it?" asks Cassana.

"Daenerys told me that you want to be the queen," says Jon.

"I said no such things, I told her I did not want to be queen," says Cassana.

"I love her Cassana," says Jon.

"Jon she is your aunt," says Cassana.

Jon says nothing.

"Have you told her?" asks Cassana.

"I will tonight," says Jon.

Cassana says nothing and walks away from Jon, now she really knew that Daenerys was trying to separate her family. Cassana approaches Sandor and asks him to follow her to their chambers.

"The dragons queen thinks I want the throne," says Cassana.

"Why would she think that?" asked Sandor.

Cassana places Lya and Sarya on the floor.

"Sansa warned her that if she did not allow the North to be independent she would vouch for the rightful more fit queen," says Cassana.

"Fuck did the Dragon bitch tell you anything?" says Sandor.

"She said she could not have children and I had two. She also said the I was trained to be a queen when I was a child," says Cassana.

"Sansa has to be yapping her mouth putting you in danger," says Sandor.

"Sandor she is a Targaryen what if she is like her father?" asks Cassana.

"Jon is a Targaryen; do you think he will become a mad fucker?" asks Sandor.

"Jon was raised as a Stark believing he was a bastard, Jon did not want to be king in the North, but I forced him, Daenerys was raised by her brother dreaming of one day getting the throne," says Cassana.

"You are not alone, you have me, and I bet that ginger fucker would rally his wildling men to fight for you," says Sandor.

"Against two dragons?" asked Cassana.

"Even if we die trying," says Sandor.

Cassana kisses her husband.

Chapter 38:

That night all was silent, and Cassana and Sandor sat in the rampart overlooking the horizon. Cassana had Sarya in her arms and Sandor had Lya in his. Both were nervous, this could be the end of their family. Beric approached the Clegane couple, but the couple only spared him a look.

"What has got you both down?" asked Beric.

Sandor grunted, and Cassana only looked at Sarya.

"The lord of light will protect you, I saw it in the flames," says Beric.

"It is not the dead I fear, it's the living," says Cassana.

Beric frowned, he had never heard Cassana speak with such fear. Sandor only looked at his wife surprised as well.

"All will be alright," says Beric.

"After this war there will be another," says Sandor.

"Their will always be fucking wars," says Cassana.

"It is a rare sight to hear you speak in such manner my lady," says Beric.

"I am not a lady, not anymore," says Cassana.

Cassana stands and takes Lya from Sandor.

"Where are you going?" asks Sandor.

"I am taking the girls to Gilly and Sam, I'll be back," says Cassana.

Beric looks at Sandor.

"The dragon queen has something to do with her mood?" asks Beric.

"Aye," says Sandor.

"She will survive, you and her children will too," says Beric.

"You see that in the flames?" asks Sandor.

"No, I know you are all strong, together you will defeat any barrier you face," says Beric.

Two minutes later Cassana walks back next to Sandor and she reaches out her hand for him to hold. Sandor holds her hand into his. Cassana leans down to his shoulder and starts to sob. Sandor wraps one arm around her and comforts her.

"I want you to be safe," says Cassana.

"I will," says Sandor.

Beric stand and leave giving the couple privacy.

"I want you to give me another child, a boy," says Cassana.

"You really want a son?" asks Sandor.

"Yes, I want you to fuck me right now," says Cassana.

"With pleasure," says Sandor.

Sandor and Cassana practically ran to their room. Once the door was closed they started to devour each other's mouth. Sandor pushed Cassana onto the door and started to kiss down her neck.

"We need to be fast," says Cassana.

Sandor lowers his pants and lifts up Cassana's skirt. In one fluid motion Sandor is thrust inside Cassana. Sandor thrusted fast and hard, they both grunted and moaned. Sandor continued to thrust until Cassana came undone. Sandor came inside Cassana hoping to give her his son. Sandor placed his forehead onto Cassana's shoulder, so he could catch his breath. Cassana kept her legs wrapped around Sandor, and she could feel Sandor's cock go soft inside her. Once they catch their breath they shared a kiss and the horns were blown signaling the start of the war. Sandor placed Cassana's legs down and lifted up his pants. They both walk outside they room and Cassana goes to Gilly to get her daughters. Cassana took Sarya and Lya down to the crypts, once everyone was inside the crypts the door was locked. Cassana sat with Gilly and little Sam, some of the other ladies prayed others cried in fear. Cassana held her daughters close and spoke soothing words to them, as she heard the men start to yell out orders.

Minutes felt like hours, and they could hear yelling and swords swinging. Cassana was worried for Sandor, he knew how to fight he was really good at it, but I he was afraid of fire. Cassana had seen the fear in his eyes that night at the Blackwater when he went to their chamber to tell her to leave. It had been a long time since she prayed, but she prayed to any god who would listen to keep her husband safe.

Outside all the able fought the dead. Sandor was hiding, he was ready to die. Winterfell was lost all would burn and he did not want to be in the city when it happened. Beric fought off the dead that approached Sandor, but then he told him he had to fight for his wife and daughters.

"Clegane, you need to fight. Your wife and daughters are in danger, you promised Cassana you would live," says Beric.

"Fuck off," says Sandor.

"Get up and fight. FIGHT!" yells Beric.

Sandor looked at the fire. In the flames he saw a little boy smiling at him, his son. At that moment he remembered his promise to Cassana. Sandor stood and started to kill all the wight walkers that would stand in his way. Sandor killed one after the other, but once they thought all were gone more were risen. Beric and Sandor ran after Arya who had entered one of the towers. Beric sacrificed his life to protect Sandor and Arya. Arya left Sandor and ran to protect Bran. Sandor continued to kill more Wights, but then all the Wights busted into ice. Sandor looked around to see all the fallen soldiers and the living standing looking around.

Sandor walked to the crypts and ran inside looking for Cassana and the twins. He spotted them in a second and ran and hugged them.

"You are alright," says Cassana.

"We lost many," says Sandor.

Cassana nodded. They all got out of the crypts to see that the night was ending. The men placed all the dead into plies. Jon spoke some words of gratitude and goodbye. After some words were spoken the bodies of the dead family and friends were burnt.

Chapter 39:

Cassana and Sandor sat in the dinning hall of Winterfell, but they did not eat. They could still smell the bodies burning, so they only sat and drank wine. Men and women celebrated their victory, while Jon spoke with his friends. Arya was cheered and thanked for killing the night King. Sarya and Lya were sleeping in their room where Gilly promised to look after them. Cassana knew another war was coming and she knew Sandor wanted to go to Kingslanding to kill his brother. Daenerys wanted to march in tomorrow.

Although Sandor had not said much since the nights before Cassana knew what he was thinking. He was going to go fight against his brother and Cassana knew that if he went he would not come back alive. Cassana would not talk to him about this, he did not know that she had spoken to Sansa and Gilly to take care of her daughters. Cassana felt horrible leaving her daughters like her mother had done to her many years ago. This was for them she needs to make sure Sandor survived this act of revenge he was mentally plotting.

After dinner Cassana and Sandor left to their room, Sarya and Lya were sleeping. Cassana laid down in their bed and pretended to sleep. Sandor removed his clothes and laid next to Cassana and fell asleep. Before morning came Cassana felt Sandor leaving the bed and get dressed. She heard Sandor go to their daughters' crib and told them to take care of their mama and not to forget their papa. Sandor then left the room and Cassana changed into riding pants and said goodbye to her daughters. Cassana had prepared all that she would need, and she quietly followed Sandor. She saw him mount his horse and she soon followed him. Cassana followed Sandor from a far distance so he could not hear her.

A month later they reached Kingslanding to find the Northern forces outside the gates of Kingslanding. Sandor still did not know Cassana was following him. They rode into the gates of Kingslanding to see the people start to head towards the red keep. Cassana followed Sandor as they pushed people out of the way. War was starting soon and Sandor was rushing to enter the keep and kill his bother. Cassana followed a small distance away. They both entered the closing gates of the Red Keep. Daenerys was flying on her dragons from above throwing flames to Kingslanding. Sandor walked to the tower where he knew Cersei would be hiding.

Sandor found his brother, Cersei ordered some of her remaining guards to kill Sandor. They were killed easily, Gregor approached Sandor.

"Gregor come back next to me," says Cersei.

Gregor ignored her.

"Listen to your queen," says Qyburn.

Gregor grabs Qyburn and throws him down the stairs killing him instantly. Cersei walks carefully way from the two giant brothers.

Cassana saw Cersei leaving the tower where Sandor just climbed.

"We meet again," says Cassana.

"I heard you had children," says Cersei.

"Yes, two daughters," says Cassana.

Cersei says nothing.

"Why are you running? You wanted to be queen, you cause all this," says Cassana.

"You would have done different?' asks Cersei with a smirk.

"Yes, I would prevent your bastard child from killing Ned Stark," says Cassana.

Cersei smirk dropped and the keep started to shake.

"Leave," says Cassana.

Cersei leaves and Cassana runs up the winding stairs to see Sandor fighting his brother. Gregor held Sandor up by his throat. Sandor stabbed his brother multiple times, but the monster would not die.

"Why wont you die!?" asks Sandor.

Cassana runs behind Gregor and cuts off his head saving Sandor.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" asked Sandor.

"Saving your ass," says Cassana.

"The city is burning," says Sandor.

"I know, come we must go," says Cassana.

Sandor and Cassana ran out of the Red Keep to see all the burnt bodies littering the streets of Kingslanding.

"You were right she was a crazy bitch," says Sandor.

Soon all the Lannister men were killed, and the city was burnt. Daenerys gathered her soldiers the Dothraki and the Unsullied.

Daenerys was going mad; the coin was tossed, and her destiny was determined. Lord Tyrion was arrested and placed into a room. Jon was allowed to speak with Tyrion and he decided that he needed to take things into his own hands.

Jon saw Cassana standing next to Sandor and Davos.

"You were right, Daenerys, it is not safe for you here," says Jon.

"What are you going to do?" asked Cassana.

"I don't know," says Jon.

Jon walks to the Red Keep thinking of his options. He chose to speak some sense into her, but she discovered that Dany was gone. This was the mad queen and he needed to kill her, he needed to become the queen slayer. After killing Daenerys, Jon was arrested by the unsullied.

Chapter 40:

A month later, after several crows exchanged all the lords and ladies of the seven kingdoms arrived for a council to decide what would happen to Tyrion and Jon.

"I want Jon dead," says Greyworm.

"You are a soldier," says Cassana.

Sandor stood behind Cassana.

"He killed my queen," says Greyworm.

"And your queen killed thousands of innocent people," says Cassana.

"We demand justice," says Greyworm.

"I will not allow my brother to be killed," says Cassana.

"We need a king or queen," says Tyrion.

"Your right," says Sansa.

"And how will this monarch be chosen?" asks Cassana.

"Daenerys had a good idea of breaking the wheel, she wanted peace," says Tyrion.

"She did more then break it, she burnt it," says Cassana.

"She was trying to gain what was rightfully hers," says Yara.

"My father was also a king, perhaps he had created a rebellion, but he was a king, I am his one true heir. Being born into the right family means nothing when you are not fit to rule," says Cassana.

"And you know how to rule?" asks a man.

"I do not want to rule, I am here to protect my brother," says Cassana.

"Perhaps we should allow the people to choose who they want to be their ruler," says Sam.

The lords and ladies laugh. Sam only sit down.

"We need a ruler who has perspective, know what their subjects live every day. Someone who has diplomatic skills, nothing to gain but everything to lose. I have known this person since she was young, the people loved her. She was denied her title by being married off, but she did not complain. She experience hunger, fear, pain, and loneliness. If my sister would of not been selfish all of this would not have happened, perhaps she would of allowed Daenerys the throne without a fight, but we failed to see the potential. The potential that perhaps those who do not want to rule are the best to rule at the end. I propose that Cassana Clegane née Baratheon deserves to be queen," says Tyrion.

"I do not want to be a queen," says Cassana.

"You told Jon once said that the person who does not want power are the ones that would control it best. I believe that the seven kingdoms would be safe on your hands," says Sansa.

Cassana tensed.

"I agree, it has always been Cassana's destiny she will make a good queen," says Bran.

Sandor places his hands on Cassana's shoulder.

"Who votes for Cassana?" asks Tyrion.

"Aye" says Sansa.

"Aye," says Arya.

"Aye," says Bran.

The rest soon followed naming Cassana the queen of the seven kingdoms.

"What do you propose happens to Jon?" asks Greyworm.

Cassana took a deep breath.

"Jon is to go to the wall, become a brother of the nights watch," says Cassana.

Greyworm was not happy but he said nothing. The council was released and Cassana stood there with Sandor.

"Sansa brought Sarya and Lya," says Cassana.

"Aye, you are the queen now, and they are princesses," says Sandor.

"Yes, and you are a king," says Cassana.

Sandor smiles and kisses Cassana.

"Come let's get our daughters," says Cassana.

Gilly hands Cassana and Sandor the girls. Soon they would be a year old. Cassana held Lya and Sandor held Sarya. Jon approached Cassana.

"I heard you are queen," says Jon.

"Yes, I was elected by Sansa," says Cassana.

"Thank you," says Jon.

Cassana smiles at her brother and they both hug each other.

"My watch begins again," says Jon.

"And my reign," says Cassana.

The unsullied and the Dothraki left the ruins of Kingslanding. Jon, Sansa, Arya, and Bran left four days later. Sam and Gilly stayed at the capital. Tyrion was once again named the hand of the queen and king, and Lady Brienne was named the captain of the guard. Kingslanding was rebuilt after a year. Cassana now had a son, Doron.

Years later Doron grew to be the height of his father, and Lya and Sarya grew to be beautiful lady warriors. All three were the light in their parents' eyes and they were loved throughout the kingdom. Cassana and Sandor together won a life of peacefulness ruling Westeros.

**Note: Hope you all liked the story! I really enjoyed writing it. Now what am I going to do with my free time? Perhaps a new story IDK. Thanks for reading and voting.**


End file.
